Connections Revealed
by Howling Wolf
Summary: Sequal to SEcret Connections. PLease R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Digimon is owned by Toei, Bandai, Saban, and Disney. I do not own any of the characters of Digimon, so suing me would be pointless.  
Howling Wolf: And welcome to the next part of my Connections series. Hopefully I shall have more rukato moments in this story.  
  
Takato: I hope so. After all I went through in the previous story and all I was a couple of kisses!  
  
(Rika smacks him over the head)  
  
Rika: Watch it gogglehead or it won't happen again.  
  
(Howling Wolf swet drops anime style)  
  
Howling Wolf: Anyway as usual I don't own the characters of digimon. So on with the story.  
CONNECTIONS REVEALED: ADJUSTING  
Two weeks after Gallantmon's first appearance. Takato smiled as he walked over to Rika's. In the two weeks since their little talk in Guilmon's hut, Rika had helped to cheer Takato up. Takato frowned at the thought of his partner. He still had not completely come to terms with his merging with Guilmon. Frowning, Takato realized that he was crushing his gift for Rika. He had decided to thank Rika for her help by giving her a special drawing of her. 'And I nearly ruined it. Great.' Thought Takato.  
  
"Hey gogglehead where are you going?" asked Rika.  
  
Takato turned, surprised to see Rika and her grandmother standing to his right. To his embarrassment Takato realized that he had walked past Rika's home.  
  
"Well goggles?" Rika asked again.  
  
Takato blushed. "I, uh, wanted to give you this."  
  
Takato handed the drawing to Rika. Glancing at it Rika couldn't help but stare. The drawing was beautifully done. It had Rika in her every day clothes leaning against a brick wall.  
  
"This is very good young man. So tell me, are you the friend Rika has been seeing for the past week?" Seiko asked..  
  
"Uh yes ma'am I am." Takato said with a nod.  
  
Seiko looked Takato up and down, then turned to her granddaughter.  
  
"You never told he was so handsome Rika." She teased.  
  
Rika blushed. "GRANDMA! He's standing right there. I can't believe you said that right in front of him."  
  
Takato was flustered by what Rika's grandmother had just said. He was also slightly embarrassed for Rika. Before he could say anything Takato went perfectly still, his eyes changing from reddish-brown to golden. Quickly he began looking about. Rika immediately realized what was going on and mentally groaned. 'Great a digital field and I haven't got any modify cards with me.'  
  
Mrs. Hato was looking at Takato sudden reaction in belderment. Noticing that Rika had stiffen next to her, Mrs. Hato became worried that something was wrong.  
  
"Rika I think you and your grandmother should get out of here, now!" Takato said.  
  
Before Rika could even respond to the urgenty in Takato's voice, she was tackled by a white blur. Looking down at her arms Rika found that the white blur was none other than Calumon.  
  
"Calumon what are you doing here?" asked Rika.  
  
"These two big bullies were chasing me"  
  
Rika looked confused. "Wait. What two bullies?"  
  
Takato pointed. "I think he means those two."  
  
Rika swallowed as a huge ram and sheep digimon jumped into view. Grabbbing her grandmother's arm Rika began to run in the opposite direction. Mrs. Hato looked confused at the look of fear on her granddaughter's face. She had never seen Rika looked so scared before.  
  
When they were a block away Mrs. Hato pulled her arm out of Rika's grasp.  
  
"All right young lady, just what is going on here? Who or what are those two creatures we just ran away from?" she asked.  
  
"Look grandma I'll tell you every thing, but not right now. Takato's going to need my help." Rika said handing Calumon to her grandmother.  
  
Back at Takato..  
  
As soon as he had seen Rika drag her grandmother off to safety, Takato brought out his digivice. Data on the two digimon soon appeared. 'Paijimon and Vajramon. Wonderful, two devas for the price of one. I better keep them from following Rika.' Takato thought. Drawing his fist back Takato punched Vajramon.  
  
"Rock Breaker!"  
  
Takato's fist became covered in flames as it connected. With a grunt Vajramon swung his swords at Takato. Paijimon, seeing that their prey had escaped fired a crossbolt at Takato's feet.  
  
"The catalyst has gotten away. Let us leave for now."  
  
"Agreed. But first, I need to teach this interloper what it means to intrude in deva business."  
  
That said, Vajramon drew both his swords and pinned Takato to a concrete wall by his shoulders. Ten feet above the ground. With a smirk the two devas walked away.  
  
A minute later Rika came back looking for Takato. Seeing him pinned to a wall, Rika couldn't help herself. Shestarted to giggle.  
  
"Come on it's not that funny." Said Takato.  
  
"Ha ha. I know. But you should see ypourself gogglehead." Replied Rika.  
  
"So how do I get down?" Asked Takato.  
  
Rika's eyes widened as a longer version of Guilmon's tail appeared behind Takato. The tail wrapped around both swords and quickly pulled them from the wall. Beforee he fell Takato found himself caught in a pair of yellow, furry arms.  
  
"Nice catch Renamon." Grinned Rika.  
  
"Uh Rika I think we might have a problem." Takato meant.  
  
"What do you.Oh shit. Renamon, it looks like we have got some explaining to do." Rika said seeing what Takto meant.  
  
For there standing on the corner staring at them was Rika's grandmother. A look of utter shock on her face. 'Well this is it. How do I explain all of this to her?' thought Rika. Renamon sensing Rika's unease, stood next to her tamer. Takato however, had decided to approach Mrs. Hato first.  
  
"I, uh, can explain everything." He stuttered.  
  
Mrs. Hato smiled. "I hope your explaination includes this cute little fellow."  
  
Takato nodded. "Yeah, but it could take a while."  
  
"Then I suggest we head back to our home. If we are going to tell tales I want to do it comfortably." Seiko said.  
  
Else where in the Dark Ocean*  
  
Daemon was furious. Those blasted digidestined had effectively trapped him in this this dark limbo. However he knew of one way he could escape. But first he needed some one brought to him. Or more specifically a certain some mon. 'Yes the boy's power would definitely allow me to escape, but first I must get him here. I can not bring him myself. I shall have to rely on one of my servants.' "Mephistimon I have a job for you."  
  
Back in the real world...  
  
Takato had just finished telling his tale and was waiting for Mrs. Hato's response. To his surprise she simply smiled.  
  
"That explains a great deal. But tell me young man how are you dealing with your lost?"  
  
"Better than before, thanks to Rika."  
  
Seiko smiled. She was glad her granddaughter was making friends. Plus, she admitted to herself , that the children in front of her made a cute couple.  
  
Takato looked at his watch and jumped. His parents expected him home an hour ago. Man he was in trouble. Making hasty apologies to Rika and her grandmother Takato raced all the way to his family's backery. Only to witness it's destruction by the two deavas he had encountered earlier.  
  
"Paijimon. It's that human from earlier." Pointed Vajramon.  
  
Paijimon. snorted. "Finish him quickly Vajramon. We must still search for the catalyst."  
  
Takato's eyes went totlly wild. HE had just witnessed home be destroyed by these two. And he had no intention of letting them continue wit htheir so called search. No, he was going to stop them right here and now.  
  
Unknown to Takato, his digivices was glowing with the symbol of the hazard on its screen. Suddenly Takato felt his body change as he digivolved into Gallantmon. Paijimon and Vajramon regarded Gallantmon in shock. The pathetic human in front of them had actually changed into a digimon.  
  
"You have destroyed two innocent human lives. Why?" asked Gallantmon.  
  
Vajramon laughed. "Innocent! These humans are a threat to all digimon. They should all be destroyed."  
  
"So you killed them out of hatred and fear. Have you no remorse for your actions?"  
  
"Remorse, for these weakling human beaings?" sneered Paijimon.  
  
But Gallantmon had heard enough. Without hesitation he attacked the two devas. Moving with incredible speed, the holy knight digimon tossed both of his opponents into each other. Not wanting to give the two devas a chance to recover GAllantmon pressed his attack. A quick thrust with his lance and Paijimon was deleted. Seeing this Vajramon decided it was time he got away while he still could.  
  
"Deva sword!"  
  
Gallantmon blocked the attack with his shield. Lowering it he saw that Vajramon had gotten away. With no other opponent to fight Gallantmon dedigivolved back to Takato. Walking over to the bakery's ruins Takato dropped to his knees and cried. His parents and his home were now gone.  
Yamaki was walking through the tamers neighborhood. He had decided to check up on Takato. There was something about the young tamer that pulled at Yamaki. As he neared the Matsuki bakery he noticed several police cars and an ambulance. 'What in the world?' Yamaki thought as he saw the ruined bakery. He saw Takato sitting in front of the rubble, two police officers talking to him.  
  
"Takato what happened?" asked Yamaki.  
  
Takato looked up at Yamaki with a blank stare. Yamaki swore silently. 'Damn it. The kid is in shock. And these police aren't helping with their questions.'  
  
"Come on we're getting out of here." Yamaki said helping Takato standup.  
  
"Sir, I can not let you take this child. He is the only witness to what happened here." One of the police officers said.  
  
Yamaki frowned at him. "This child is clearly in shock. If you wish to ask him any more questions you can contact him at this address."  
  
Handing the officer a card, Yamaki began walking away with Takato. Takato ignored the sound of sirens and people talking around him. Realizing he was being lead away from the bakery, he looked at who was in front of him.  
  
"Yamaki where are we going?" he asked.  
  
"Over to my apartment. You need a place to rest and I don't think a police station would be all that comfortable." Grinned Yamaki.  
  
Takato smiled. "Yeah. I could use some rest."  
  
Sometime later..  
Yamaki looked down at Takato's sleeping form. The tamer had collapsed as soon as they had entered Yamaki's apartment. With a sigh, Yamaki wondered what he was going to do now. Once again he felt a strange compassion for the tamers' leader.  
  
'I suppose I could. But I better wait until I can ask Takato how he would feel about it.' Yamaki thought to himself.  
  
"But first I better let his friends know where he is." Said Yamaki.  
  
"Hey Yamaki."  
  
Yamaki turned to see Takato sitting up.  
  
"Feeling better I hope. Takato do you think you can tell me what happened?" Yamaki asks.  
  
Takato stares at his hands in silence. Yamaki frowned. He could tell that the boy in front of him was trying to deal with the shock of what he had seen.  
  
"It was two digimon. Yamaki my parents, are they?" said Takato.  
  
Yamaki shook his head. Despite their earlier different point of views on digimon, Yamaki had never wished such a fate on the young tamer. The events earlier with Devimon had made him realize that if he continued his plans Takato would suffer the same fate as the digimon. That fate alone made Yamaki rethink his plans.  
  
Now he had a new problem. What to do with Takato, the young tamer could not be left alone. Plus the government would be trying to send Takato to a foster home. Unless.  
  
"Takato I know that you are still in shock over your parents death, but how would you like to live with me?" asked Yamaki.  
  
Takato looked up at and stared at Yamaki. He couldn't have heard what the man in front of him said correctly. There was no way that Yamaki would seriously want Takato to live with him. After all, until a few weeks ago they had been enemies on the digimon situation.  
  
Unable to think of anything to say Takato simply asked "Why?"  
  
Yamaki chuckled as he sat down in front of Takato.  
  
"Despite our past meetings I've never wished you harm. Plus I think I am the only adult you know that knows your secret. And besides there is something about you, Takato Matsuki, that touches me. You remind me of me in my youth."  
  
"Do you really want me to stay with you? After what happened to my home." Takato said lamely.  
  
"It could have happened anywhere. It was not your fault." Yamaki pointed out.  
  
Takato only nodded. As far as he was concerned it was his fault. If he had been home on time. Now his home and his parents were gone. Takato didn't know anyone else he could turn to. And he certainly wasn't going to put Rika or Henry in danger. Sighing he knew what he had to.  
  
"Okay Yamaki. I'll stay with you."  
Howling Wolf: And the first chapter of a new series is done. Stay tuned for the next part Adjusting. And remember please R&R. 


	2. Adjusting

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Digimon is owned by Saban, Bandai, and Disney.  
Connections Revealed  
  
Adjusting  
Takato stood out on Yamaki's balcony and stared in awe of the view. He could see almost the entire city. The view was simply breath taking. 'Man Rika would love this.' He thought. Suddenly Takato realized that he had not told Rika or Henry where he was staying. Quickly he rushed over to the phone.  
  
The Nonaka Residence..  
  
Rika frowned as she turned the tv on. She had not heard from Takato since he had left for his home earlier. As she switched around Rika stopped on a news program. A picture of a collapsed bakery was behind the newscaster. Not paying attention to it, Rika was about to switch when she heard the name Matsuki mentioned.  
  
"Today was a tragic day for the Matsuki family when their family's bakery was destroyed. Experts are saying that a broken gasline is responsible. There were no survivors except the family's young son, Takato."  
  
"Grandma!" Rika shouted.  
  
Seiko came running into the room when she heard her granddaughter's shout.  
  
"Rika what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
Shaking, Rika merely pointed to the television. Seiko paled as she realized what the news cast was about. Now she realized why Rika had called her. Hearing the phone ring Seiko went to answer it. 'That poor boy.' She thought as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello is Rika there?"  
  
Seiko blinked as she recognized Takato's voice.  
  
"Just one moment Takato. Rika it's for you." Seiko said handing the phone to Rika. "It's Takato."  
  
Rika grabbed the phone. "Gogglehead? Where are you? Yamaki's, your kidding. Listen meet me in the park, our usual spot."  
  
Hanging up the phone Rika grabbed her d-arc and cards. As she walked to the door she turned to her grandmother.  
  
"I'm going to meet Takato at the park."  
  
Seiko nodded. "Have a good time dear. And give Takato my condolences."  
  
Rika nodded and left. As she walked to the park questions kept burning in her head. How had Takato's parent's died? And why was he now living with Yamaki of all people. 'Gogglehead you better have some good answers.' She thought.  
  
Inside the shed that had been Guilmon's home, Takato waited for Rika to show. He could tell from his conversation with her over the phone that Rika was angry. 'And concerned.' Takato thought to himself.  
  
"All right goggles I want some answers." Rika demanded walking into the shed.  
  
With a sigh Takato told Rika what had happened when he had left her house. When he had finished, Rika hugged him and asked if he would he would be alright.  
  
Takato chuckled "I'll be fine Rika. It's just going to take some time adjusting that's all."  
  
"Just don't forget I am here to help you when you need me." Rika said.  
  
"I know." Grinned Takato.  
  
Elsewhere..  
  
"So the boy has not succumbed yet. Then I shall have to confront the hybrid myself. Hmm. Those devas have been after that friend of his Calumon. Yes, why not use the little puff ball as bait. Just wait Takato Matsuki, when we truly meet it shall be in the digital world. Ha ha ha!" laughed Mephistimon.  
Howling Wolf: Yes folks I am back. Stay tuned for the next chapter "The Devas' Plot Revealed." 


	3. The Devas' Plot Revealed

Disclaimer: Digimon is owned by Bandai, Saban, Disney, and any one else that I forgot to mention.  
THE DEVAS' PLOT REVEALED  
Rika left the park dragging Takato with her. She was determined not to let him distance himself because of his tragedy. Takato shook his head, he had no idea where Rika was taking him. As they walked they soon ran into Henry.  
  
"Takato, Rika. What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Rika decided to try to cheer me up." Takato said.  
  
Henry nodded. "I saw the news report. I am sorry for your loss, Takato."  
  
"Thanks. It's still a shock." Said Takato.  
  
"So where are you staying right now?" asked Henry.  
  
"Yamaki's letting me stay with him at the moment." Takato answered.  
  
Henry stares at Takato in surprise.  
  
"Is he serious?" he asks Rika.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Although I'm not sure I believe it my myself." Answered Rika.  
  
Renamon suddenly appears by Rika's side.  
  
"Rika I may have found some answers to our questions." Said Renamon.  
  
"How?" asked Rika.  
  
"From the digimon that attacked Takato. I think that he is trying to recruit me to his cause."  
  
Takato nodded, understanding what Renamon had in mind. "It could work. But listen I have an idea."  
  
Both tamers and digimon looked at Takato and listened to what he had to say. When Takato finished explaining his plan, Rika grinned.  
  
"Goggle head that's brilliant."  
  
"Yeah, but will it work?" asked Henry. "Momentai Henry." Takato said.  
  
Henry simply shook his head as he walked away.  
  
Later that night, inside a sports arena. Renamon waited patiently for Vajramon to arrive. She silently hoped that Takato's plan worked. Before Renamon could dwell on it any further Vajramon appeared in the center of the construction site. Renamon slowly approached the deva.  
  
"So my dear have you come to a decision?" Asked Vajramon.  
  
"Before I do. I would like to know more about your leader's intentions for this world." Renamon said casually.  
  
"Our leader is the digimon sovereign. And his plans are the enslavement of the humans. After all, we digimon are far superior to these pathetic creatures. And yet they are able to enslave us. But soon it shall be them that are enslaved. To us." Vajramon boasted.  
  
Renamon smirked. "So that is what you have planned. Thank you for the information we needed."  
  
"What!" roared Vajramon.  
  
"Gargo lasers!" The attack hit Vajramon in the back.  
  
The deva drew his swords and swung at Gargomon. Renamon jumped above him and fired her diamond storm attack. With a grunt Vajramon spun his swords blocking the attack. Before either digimon could attack again Vajramon swung his swords at both of them.  
  
"Deva Sword!"  
  
The attack threw Renamon into a wall. Gargomon was tossed into a pile of girders. Henry was frantically looking through his cards for something would help his partner. Vajramon stood over the trapped Gargomon with a sneer on his face. As he raised his swords for the final blow the sneer grew wider.  
  
"You had your chance at becoming servants of the digimon sovereign, but now you shall pay for your foolish decision."  
  
"No!" Henry cried as his cards fell from his hands.  
  
All, but one card. A blue card that was glowing brightly. Henry stared at it in surprise. Then with grim determination slashed it through his d-arc.  
  
"Digimodify. Matrix digivolution activate!"  
  
MAXTRIX DIGIVOLUTION  
  
Gargomon was surrounded by data as he digivolved to his ultimate form Rapidmon. Radidmon took a look at his new form and then turned to Vajramon.  
  
"Alright you ugly ox try this on for size. Rapid fire!"  
  
Missiles fired from Rapidmon's hands. Vajramon barely blocked the attack before he found himself surrounded by Radidmon, Renamon, and a now digivolved Gallantmon. Seeing that there was now way for him to survive this encounter Vajramon decided to take at least of the humans with him. Spinning, Vajramon threw one of his swords straight for Rika. Rika stared in horror as the sword's blade neared her. Suddenly she found herself being pushed out the way by Gallantmon. Gallantmon grunted in pain as the sword entered his left shoulder.  
  
Rika stared at Gallantmon in shock and horror. In grim determination Rika pulled a card out of her deck. The card transformed into a blue card and Rika grinned as she slashed it.  
  
"Digimodify. Matrix digivolution activate!"  
  
MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Renamon matrix digivolution to. Taomon."  
  
Taomon pulled out her spell scrolls and attacked the surprised deva. "Talismon spell!"  
  
The attack completely wiped out Vajramon. As he was deleted Vajramon made a final comment to the tamers.  
  
"You human fools will fall before the power of the mighty digimon sovereign!"  
  
When it was all over Rika turned to Gallantmon. "Takato are you okay?"  
  
Gallantmon glowed for a moment before de-digivolving back to Takato. Sitting down Takato gripped his shoulder for a few moments before checking his wound. Seeing that it wasn't as bad as it had been before, Takato sighed in relief. Looking up at Rika he smiled.  
  
"I might be sore for a little while, but other than that I'm fine." He said getting back to his feet.  
  
"In that case I think we better get going. Yamaki's probably wondering where you went off to." Said Henry.  
  
"Nah. He's probably still at Hypnos working on a new way to deal with the digimon." Takato said as he walked away.  
  
Unknown to the tamers, their battle with Vajramon had not gone unnoticed. A shadowy figure had watched the battle with great interest. 'So the boy does have a weakness after all. I think I can put that information to good use later on. But now I think I better find the next deva before he decides to face these tamers.'  
To be continued. 


	4. A Friend In Need

The Howling Wolf's writing den..  
  
Impmon: Alright where is he?  
Guilmon: Who're you looking for Impmon?  
Impmon: that stupid Howling Wolf. He's into his second story arc and I haven't been in a single chapter once.  
Suddenly music plays (Eric Bishoff's wwe theme). Howling Wolf walks in.  
Howling Wolf: All right Impy. If you want in the story then you got it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters.  
  
A FRIEND IN NEED..  
  
Impmon looked on with interest as he watched Takato sit outside Guilmon's old shed. The purple digimon had stopped by the shed numerous times during the past week only to find that Guilmon was no longer living there. Curious as to happened, Impmon had decided to watch Takato closely. 'I don't know why I'm botherin' to watch pineapple head's tamer. The dumb dino probably took my advice and just ran away.'  
  
Takato had stopped staring at the clouds the moment he had sensed a digimon nearby. Without even looking, Takato grinned as he realized who the digimon was. He shouldn't have been surprised. He knew that Impmon often came by to borrow some bread from Guilmon. Why the rude little rookie was watching him was a bit of a puzzle for Takato. Deciding that his curiosity had to be satisfied, Takato turned his head in Impmon's direction.  
  
"What do you want Impmon?"  
  
"Lucky guess goggles. So where's the pineapple head? Did he finally get smart and leave you?" sneered Impmon.  
  
Takato growled as something swished behind him. Impmon paled as he saw a tail appear behind Takato. And the human was growling. At him. Slowly backing away, Impmon decided it was time to leave. Takato watched Impmon leave and then noticed something brushing against his leg. Looking down his eyes widened. 'Oh great. My tail is back. Man, I really need to learn how I do that.' Takato thought as he leaned back against the shed.  
  
"Takato."  
  
Takato looked up to see Yamaki standing in front of him.  
  
"Yamaki, what is it?" asked Takato.  
  
"I've managed to find the original creators of the digimon program. They called themselves the Monster Makers ironically. With their help we should be able to find a way to stop this digimon sovereign's plans. They're." Yamaki stops and stares at Takato for a moment.  
  
"Takato is that a tail I'm seeing?" he asked.  
  
Takato nodded glumly. "It keeps popping up. What do you need me to do for these 'Monster Makers'?"  
  
"Just have your friends meet us at Hypnos tomorrow. Now come on, let's get you back to the apartment." Yamaki said.  
  
As they left the park Impmon watched the two humans curiously. 'Yep something is definitely goin' on here. And I think it's time I found out what.' Thought Impmon as he followed Takato and Yamaki.  
  
The digital world...  
  
Makuramon and Indramon left the castle of the digimon sovereign in silence. The sovereign was not pleased that another of his mighty devas had been defeated.  
  
"It is unthinkable that our brethren could be defeated by mere children." Indramon said.  
  
"But defeated they were. And one of those 'mere children' as you put it could now be more powerful than the sovereign." Replied Makuramon.  
  
Indramon laughed. "A human more powerful than the sovereign himself. Don't be ridiculous Makuramon.  
  
"Oh this human is definitely stronger than your sovereign."  
  
Both devas turned at the new voice.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Makuramon.  
  
"I am Mephistimon. I have a proposition for you two. My master wants this human. Help me get him and in return I shall aid in your quest for the catalyst." Mephistimon said.  
  
"I think not. Come Makuramon, let us continue our quest." Indramon said leaving.  
  
Makuramon watched his comrade leave, but remained where he stood. Three devas had already fallen to this human. Makuramon recognized the threat of the human even if the others didn't  
  
"How can you help us?" he asked.  
  
Mephistimon chuckled. "Simple. Your catalyst is friends with the humans. I have study them and I know where the best place is to strike."  
  
"You had best be right about this." Said Makuramon.  
  
The real world..  
  
Impmon stared into the window of Yamaki's apartment. He was still confused as to why the goggle head was no longer living in his bakery. (A.N. Impmon doesn't know what happened to Takato's family.)  
  
"What are you doing here Impmon?" Renamon asked appearing next to him.  
  
"Gah. What's it to you fox face?"  
  
Renamon grabbed Impmon by the neck and held him up at eye level. She had come by to check up on the young tamer when she found Impmon. As far as Renamon was concerned Takato did not need Impmon adding to his problems.  
  
"I suggest you leave this place Impmon." She said.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well what if I don't wanna?" Impmon sneered.  
  
"Then I'll make sure that your data is spread out so far that no one will be able to absorb it." Threatened Renamon.  
  
Paling, Impmon struggled out of Renamon's grip. Dropping to the ground he hastily backed away from the apartment. Not wanting to bother with Impmon any more, Renamon merely watched him go. Looking at Takato one last time before returning to Rika.  
  
The next morning.  
  
Henry frowned as he and Rika awaited Takato outside the Hypnos building. Takato had rung them last night, informing them of Yamaki's plan.  
  
"Argh. Stupid goggle head. It was his idea that we meet here early. And it figures he would be running late." Ranted Rika.  
  
"Take it easy Rika. Takato will be here." Henry said.  
  
"Actually he's Already inside waiting for you." A familiar voice said.  
  
"Dad what are you doing here?" asked Henry.  
  
Mr. Wong sighed. "You'll find out soon enough Henry. Now come on, your friend Takato is waiting for you."  
  
With a frown Henry followed Rika and his dad into Hypnos.  
  
Meanwhile Impon was reliving the stress from his encounter with Renamon the only way he knew how. Tormenting humans. He had done this several times before, but today he was finding no enjoyment in it. Trying to decide whether or not he should continue Impmon heard several of the humans scream in terror. Impmon grinned. Anything that could scare humans was something that Impmon wanted to meet.  
  
Running over to where the screaming was coming from, Impmon saw humans running from a digital field.  
  
"Well dis looks worth investigation." He said.  
  
Back at Hypnos Takato and the other tamers were following Mr. Wong to one of the top floors. Henry couldn't help but wonder why his father was at Hypnos. Rika kept her eyes on Takato, who merely followed Mr. Wong silently.  
  
"So Mr. Wong did Yamaki find every one?" asked Takato.  
  
"Yes, but it wasn't easy. Even with me helping him." MR. Wong replied.  
  
"Helping him with what dad?" questioned Henry.  
  
"Bringing all of us together again." A tall black man said.  
  
"All but one of us remember, Curly." Commented an Indian woman.  
  
"Kids meet Curly and Babble. They're two members of our old group the Wild Bunch." Janyu.  
  
"You mean yours friends from college?" asked Henry.  
  
"That is correct Henry. Your father gathered his friends here at my request. Since the Wild Bunch was there at the beginning they might be able to help us." Said Yamaki.  
  
"And we'll certainly try Yamaki. Now where's this boy you want us to meet." Said Daisy.  
  
"Standing right in front of you. Takato meet the Wild Bunch aka the Monster Makers." Introduced Yamaki.  
  
Takato slowly shook each of the Monster Makers' hands. He wondered how Yamaki thought they could help. Before he could ask Riley came running into the room.  
  
"Yamaki we've got another wild one." She gasped.  
  
"Looks like we've got to go goggle head." Rika said as she headed to the exit.  
  
"Guess I'll talk to you later. C'mon on Henry."  
  
Janyu was about to call out to Henry when Yamaki stopped him.  
  
"But they're just children." Protested Janyu.  
  
"Yes, but those children right now are our best hope. Especially Takato."  
  
Back to Impmon..  
  
Indramon glared down at the small rookie that stood before him. He was about to walk past the pest when he felt something hit his skin. Looking down Indramon saw the rookie prepare another attack. Impmon grinned as he fired another fire ball at Indramon. Here was chance for him to download some data for himself. Once he did that he would show Renamon a thing or two.  
  
"Badda Boom!"  
  
Indramon laughed as the attack hit his skin with no effect. "Is that all you can do?"  
  
Impmon growled as he concentrated. There was no way that he was going to let this digimon beat him.  
  
"Infernal summon!" A fire ball five times the size of Impmon's normal ones raised up out of the ground.  
  
Indramon was unimpressed with the attack. This rookie was more annoying than his was interesting. IT was time for him to end this farce of a battle. Rising his huffs Indramon stomped Impmon into the ground. Again and Again. Impmon screamed as he was pounded into the ground by the giant ultimate. Suddenly Imdramon was thrown off Impmon. The injured rookie looked up to see an angry knight digimon standing before him. He noticed that Renamon and Terriermon were now beside him as well. "Impmon are you alright?" asked Renamon.  
  
Impmon struggled to stand up. Not an easy task as his data kept fizzing in and out of stability. "I'm fine fox face. Now let me at 'em."  
  
"Stay back Impmon. This deva is mine." Gallantmon said.  
  
Indramon stared at Gallantmon and frowned. "You. You are the one that has defeated my brethren. And now you defend this worthless digimon. A digimon that has the stench of humans about him."  
  
Renamon looked down at Impmon questingly.  
  
"What're ya talking about?" growled Impmon.  
  
"Simple. You still smell of humans." Answered Indramon.  
  
"Whatever he smells like you won't be harming him or anyone else again." Gallantmon said.  
  
Indramon pulled his horn of desolation off his back. Gallantmon ready himself for the attack, but Indramon merely smirked. Making a sudden turn, Indramon blew the horn right at Rika and Henry.  
  
"Horn of Desolation!"  
  
"NO!" 


	5. Impmon's Evolution

Disclaimer : I do not own digimon or any of its characters.  
  
IMPMON'S EVOLUTION.  
THE DEMON LORD'S APPEARANCE  
  
"Horn of Desolation!"  
  
"No!" shouted Gallantmon as he raced to block the attack.  
  
Rika and Henry were both too paralyzed with fear to move. Just as the attack reached them, Gallantmon jumped in front of his friends. Gallantmon knew there was no time to bring his shield into play so he did the only thing he could. He blocked the attack with his body.  
  
Indramon continued to blow his horn. Gallantmon remained where he stood. The constant attacks would eventually hurt him, but Gallantmon knew he had no choice. If he moved then Rika and Henry would be killed.  
  
"Fall! Fall!" Indramon shouted as he continued to attack Gallantmon.  
  
Cracks began to appear in Gallantmon's armor. After another blast of the horn Gallantmon fell. ( A.N. I know Gallantmon is a mega, but lets face it, if he's hit with the same attack over and over he's bound to get hurt.) Impmon stared in horror as the mega who saved him fell to the ground and de- digivolved back to Takato. Impmon's eyes widened in surprise. Goggle head! That digimon was goggle head! NO. Indramon is going to pay for this, thought Impmon darkly.  
  
"Takato!" Henry and Rika yelled as they raced to their fallen friend.  
  
Rika reached first and began shaking him when Henry reached them. The digimon queen was crying on to Takato's chest. Looking at his friend Henry knew the situation was bad. Takato had been there best chance to end this quickly. He was about to send Terriermon in when he realized that Impmon was standing up again.  
  
"Hey horse face. That was my friend that you just hurt." Growled Impmon.  
  
Indramon laughed. "Friend? Hah, then watch as I stomp all three of these humans into oblivion."  
  
Suddenly Impmon erupted in a column of light. When the light faded in Impmon's place stood a large digimon dressed like a biker. Indramon couldn't believe it. The pathetic rookie had managed to digivolved.  
  
Henry held up his d-arc at the new digimon. "Beelzemon. Demon lord digimon. Virus. Mega. His attacks are darkness claw and double impact."  
  
That caught Rika's attention. "He's a mega now? How did that happen?"  
  
Even Renamon had been surprised by Impmon's evolution. And it looked like the new mega wanted a piece of Indramon really badly.  
  
"So you digivolved. But it won't help you. I am far too strong for a mere champion." Snorted Indramon.  
  
Beelzemon grinned. "Oh really? Then try my double impact!"  
  
With lightning quick reflexes Beelzemon pulled out one of his guns and fired. The bullets ripped through the deva and his horn of desolation as if they were nothing. Beelzemon absorbed the data and then turn his attention back to the tamers. Walking right up to Rika and Takato he knelt down besides them.  
  
"How is he?" asked Beelzemon.  
  
"Alive but just. We have to get back to Hypnos." Answered Henry.  
  
"Well I'm goin' with ya. I still owe the goggle head for saving me." Beelzemon said picking Takato up.  
  
The Dark Ocean...  
  
Daemon had watched the past events with great interest. It looks as though there was now a new player in the unfolding drama. Not that it mattered Once Daemon had Takato here in the dark ocean the boy's power would be used to help him escape. But first he had to make sure Mephistimon was carrying his plans out. And then, then the real fun would begin.  
  
The digital world...  
  
Makuramon was not entirely sure that he could trust his new ally. However, Indramon's defeat by the new mega had meant that Mephistimon's plan was the only one likely to work. This is why the deva was now preparing to go the real world and await the catalyst to appear with his human friends.  
  
The real world..  
  
Mephistimon watched silently as Beelzemon and the tamers took Takato back to Hypnos. It would be so easy to take the boy now. But his master wanted Matsuki at his best. Sighing, Mephistimon knew that the time was fast approaching for him to draw out the tamers. From what he had seen they always came when a digital field appeared. So predictable. Such an easy way to lay a trap for them and not have them notice it. Soon it would be all over for the tamers, the real world, and the digital worlds. Because once his trap was sprung Not only would Daemon have Matsuki, but he would also have the legendary catalyst. Mephistimon chuckled evilly as he watched his plans began to take shape. Soon, my master, soon.  
  
Howling Wolf: How's that? A new chapter done. And I finally have the plot moving a little more. Incidentally this will be 02 crossover eventually. I brought Beelzemon early into the story because; well because I just really like him. Hey what can I say I like anti-heroes and Beelzemon is definitely that. Well until next time. 


	6. Kidnapped! A New Threat

Disclaimer: I do no own digimon or any of its characters.  
  
KIDNAPPED! A NEW THREAT  
By Howling Wolf  
  
Takato groggily opened his eyes. 'Where am I? The last thing I remember was the beating that Indramon was giving me.' He thought. It was obvious to Takato that he was in a bed of some kind. Trying to sit up Takato noticed that something heavy was on his chest. To his surprise he saw that it was none other than Rika asleep on his chest.  
  
"Uh Rika?" at the sound of Takato's voice Rika stirred, but didn't wakened.  
  
Takato shook his head. Not that he minded his current situation. Oh no, quite the opposite in fact. Still, Takato realized that he would have to move her eventually.  
  
"So you're awake." Yamaki said stepping into the room.  
  
Yamaki looked at the two tamers and grinned. They were definitely cute together. It was a pity he didn't have a camera. 'Not that Takato will have time for posing for pictures.' Thought Yamaki.  
  
"So how do you feel?" asked Yamaki.  
  
"Like I've been run over by a truck." Takato answered, then indicated Rika. "How long has."  
  
"Has she been by your side? Ever since they brought you in. You had us worried you know."  
  
Takato lowered his head. "Sorry. How did they beat Indramon?"  
  
"They didn't. I did." Impmon said hopping onto the bed.  
  
The extra disturbance on the bed finally woke Rika up. Seeing Impmon Rika muttered. She had been having the most wonderful dream featuring herself and Takato. Takato! Suddenly Rika sat straight up and looked at Takato. Seeing that he was awake Rika threw her arms around him. She had never been so scared as when she had seen Takato de-digivolved from the beating Indramon had given him. But that thought brought a few questions to mind.  
  
"Yamaki if Gallantmon is a mega, how come Indramon was able to beat him?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah I was a little curious about that myself." Said Takato.  
  
"I too am a puzzled by this. This is why I want the Monster Makers to run some tests on Takato." Said Yamaki.  
  
Rika nodded. "Good idea. If there's a problem with goggle head I want to know about it."  
  
That was when Takato realized what Impmon had said earlier.  
  
"Impmon, you beat Indramon by yourself? How?"  
  
Impmon grinned. "I digivolved. And dat was dat."  
  
Takato just stared at Impmon. In the entire time he had known the virus he had never once seen him digivolved. Takato looked over at Rika questioningly. The digimon queen merely nodded. She was still too frustrated with her own actions at that battle. She and Henry had been absolutely no help to Takato then. Suddenly Rika felt hands on her shoulders. Startled Rika looked to see Takato smiling at her.  
  
"It's okay. I'm fine." He said.  
  
"I think it's time we moved on. If you are both ready?" asked Yamaki.  
  
Nodding, the two tamer stood up and followed Yamaki out of the room.  
  
The Dark Ocean..  
  
Daemon stared at Mephistimon as he listened to his underling report on his progress. Behind his mask Daemon was grinning. Never had he imagined that the legendary catalyst of evolution would be real. Or that it would be in the same dimension as Takato Matsuki. With their combined power at his disposal, not even those accursed digidestined would be able to stop him this time.  
  
"Mephistimon I want both the catalyst and Matsuki brought to me. And while your at it, eliminate those other tamers as well."  
  
Mephistimon bowed before his master. At last he could make use of his deva ally. Of course once he had the catalyst and Matsuki in his possession Makuramon would no longer have any uses.  
  
"It shall be done master." Mephistimon said.  
  
"Soon I shall be free from this accursed world. Free to wreck my revenge on the ones who sent me here." Chuckled Daemon.  
  
The real world..  
  
Janyu Wong stared in complete shock at his computer screen. It seemed Yamaki was right about Takato. The boy was truly amazing. It had taken a while for the Monster Makers to believe that Takato was a human digimon hybrid, but they could not argue what their own scans had revealed. Never would they have imagined such a thing happening. Especially to a young boy.  
  
Looking over his shoulder Janyu saw that his son Henry was watching Takato as he was scanned a second time that day. Henry was frowning as he waited for the newest result from Takato's test. The last battle had been too close. If Impmon hadn't digivolved then they would have been in serious trouble.  
  
"Hey Henry relax. Your friend is fine." Janyu tried to reassure his son.  
  
"I know but we still don't know how many more of these devas there are. Just how are we going to stop them?" Henry said.  
  
"We'll figure something out. Yamaki are the scanners done yet?" said Janyu.  
  
Yamaki nodded. "Yes. But its going to take us a while to study them."  
  
"In that case why don't we head over to the park. Goggle head looks like he could relaxation." Rika said.  
  
"Alright but I want you back here in three hours. I don't want you three taking unnecessary risks." Agreed Yamaki.  
  
(If only he knew just what risks they would wind up taking before the day ended.)  
  
Shinjuku Park.  
  
Takato sighed as he leaned against a tree. Rika was sitting next to him with her head on Takato's shoulder. They had been sitting like that for the past hour. In front of them Henry was playing with Terriermon and Calumon.  
  
"Yo Chumly!" Kazu said as he, Kenta, and Jeri ran to their friend.  
  
"Kazu what are you guys doing here?" asked Takato.  
  
"We were worried about you." Said Jeri.  
  
Kenta nodded. "Yeah. We haven't seen you since that fight with Mihiramon."  
  
Takato starred at the ground guilty. He had not meant to alienate his other friends with all that had happened to him. They had only just found that digimon were real. He wasn't really certain how they would react to his becoming a digimon as well.  
  
Calumon deciding to play with Takato' other friends, was hopping over to them when a strange man appeared out of nowhere and grabbed him.  
  
"Hey!" Takato shouted jumping up.  
  
The stranger merely grinned as he held Calumon up high. " Friend of yours?"  
  
"Let him go you creep." Rika said.  
  
"If you insist. Now Makuramon!" the stranger said tossing Calumon straight into the air.  
  
To the disbelief of the tamers a rift to the digital world opened up. Makuramon laughed as he grabbed Calumon. At last the catalyst would be returned to its rightful place. Back in the digital world serving lord Zhuqiamon.  
  
"Soon you humans shall be where you truly belong. Serving us digimon." Makuramon gloated.  
  
"Your wrong! It's you who don't belong!" a Leomon shouted as he leapt from the rift.  
  
Makuramon dodged the attack and retaliated.  
  
"Primal Orb!"  
  
The attack caused the tamers on the ground to scatter as Leomon crashed in it. Takato was about digivolve when he felt hands on his shoulders. Looking up, Takato saw the stranger (now as Mephistomon) grinning down at him.  
  
"Your mine." Mephistomon said as he began floating up to the rift dragging Takato with him.  
  
Seeing this Rika jumped and tried grabbing Takato's legs. It only partially worked. Instead of dragging them downward, Rika was dragged along into the rift.  
  
"Rika! Takato!" Henry shouted.  
  
"Chumly!" Kazu joined.  
  
They watched helplessly as Rika and Takato vanished into the rift.  
  
"Oh man! I don't believe this is happening." Said Kazu shaking his head.  
  
"Where's Henry going?" asked Kenta.  
  
Kazu turned to see Henry walking away from them.  
  
"Henry dude, where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"To get some help." Henry answered.  
  
At that Kenta, Kazu, and Jeri looked at each other and nodded. They didn't know where Henry was going, but they were going with him. After all Takato was their friend too.  
  
Jeri looked up at Leomon. "Why don't you come with us?"  
  
Leomon thought for a minute.  
  
"Yes. I too wish to help rescue your friends." Leomon said.  
  
Inside the dimensional rift.  
  
"Now at last the catalyst can be returned to the digital world." Makuramon said.  
  
Mephistomon merely smiled as he grabbed Makuramon by the throat. Makuramon's eyes bulged as he struggled to free himself. Takao and Rika watched in horror as their captor slowly deleted his ally.  
  
"H-How? How could you?" stuttered Takato.  
  
"He was no longer of any use to me. Now y master awaits you." Mephistomon said.  
  
"What master?" demanded Rika.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough girl."  
  
With that the dimensional rift suddenly turned black. In fact the entire scenery around them had changed. Instead of being surrounded by a rainbow of colors, Takato saw they had changed to varying shades of grey. Rika noticed it too. Plus both children were aware of the sound of water.  
  
'What's a beach doing here? Wait a minute. Dark colors and a beach? Oh uh!' realized Takato a moment too late.  
  
Rika wondered what it was that had caused Takato to pale so much. But when a cloaked figure approached, Rika realized why her boyfriend was so scared.  
  
Daemon chuckled evilly at his visitors.  
  
"Welcome Takato Matsuki. To the last place you or your friends will ever see."  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
Howling Wolf: And another one is finished. Thanks for all the great reviews. And remember. RUKATO FOREVER BABY! 


	7. Daemon's Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters.  
  
DAEMON'S ESCAPE  
BY Howling Wolf  
  
Daemon chuckled even more as he watched the reaction on the tamers' faces. Then turned his focus on Calumon. The small digimon cowered in fear from the mega virus. Daemon grabbed Calumon and held him up to eye level.  
  
"With the combined powers of catalyst and yours hybrid, I shall finely be free of this accursed dimension." Said Daemon.  
  
"There's no way I'll help you." Takato stated.  
  
Daemon laughed. "Oh you will boy. You don't have a choice. Mephistomon hold the girl I don't want her interfering."  
  
Rika struggled in Mephistomon's grip as Daemon grabbed hold of Takao. She watched helplessly as Daemon, Takato, and Calumon started glowing with dark energy. Takato let out a silent scream as he felt the dark energy flood his body. The pain Takato was experiencing was excruciating. Daemon's laughter increased as he watched a dimensional rift open up in front of him. The rift simmered at first and then became more stable.  
  
"Yes. Yes! At last my time of freedom is at hand." Daemon said entering the rift.  
  
Mephistomon entered the portal following his master.  
  
The digital world Eastern Quadrant...  
  
Gennai wondered what it was that Azulongmon wanted to see him about From the sound of the mega digimon's voice it must have been urgent.  
  
"Greetings, Gennai. I am afraid that I have bad news. Our worst fears have come true." Said Azulongmon.  
  
"You don't mean."  
  
"Yes. Daemon has escaped the Dark Ocean." Azukongmon said.  
  
"But how Azulongmon? I thought nothing could escape the Dark Ocean." Asked Gennai.  
  
Azulongmon shook his head. "I am afraid I do not know. But the digidestined must be warned."  
  
"Yes. You are right. Daemon will most certainly want revenge, now that he is back."  
  
The Tamer's real world..  
  
Yamaki kept flipping his lighter. It had been two days since Takato and Rika were kidnapped. Hypnos had been busy nonstop since Henry and the others had come back from the park. While the monster makers were trying to find a way to follow Mephistomon, Yamaki had had to inform Rika's family.  
  
That had been an experience that Yamaki didn't wish to repeat any time soon. Rika's mother had not reacted well to the news. 'No, not well at all.' Yamaki grimaced as he remembered. The two women had insisted on returning with him. Right now they were talking to Janyu Wong.  
  
While Janyu was busy trying to explain what he and the other monster makers were doing, his son Henry had other problems.  
  
"Dude this place is so cool." Exclaimed Kazu as he watched the monster makers' work.  
  
"Henry just what is it that they're doing?" asked Jeri.  
  
"They're trying to find a way to follow Mephistomon." Henry answered.  
  
"And having very little luck." Dolphin said as he joined them.  
  
"You can't find any way of following them?" Henry asks.  
  
Dolphin shook his head. "Unfortunately we still don't understand how the digimon are bio-emerging. What we really need is a miracle."  
  
"You never know Dolphin. Miracles happen when you least expect them." A voice said.  
  
Surprised they turned around and saw a bearded man dressed in a sweater and slacks grinning at them.  
  
"I don't believe it." Said Dolphin.  
  
"Mr. Dolphin who is that?" asked Jeri shyly.  
  
Dolphin laughed. "Kids let me introduce you to our miracle. This is our missing member Shibumi."  
  
The gateway from the dark ocean to the real world...  
  
Takato screamed as he felt Daemon force more dark energy through his body. Poor Calumon was near deletion. Angry that he couldn't help his friend, Takato tried again to digivolve. Surprisingly Calumon suddenly reacted to Takato's efforts. As did the dark energy that was flooding them both.  
  
The resulting explosion threw Takato and Rika away from Daemon. They found themselves flying right for the gateway's exit. Rika closed her eyes. Which was a pity for if she had kept her eyes open Rika would have seen Calumon pass right through Takato. The two glowed brightly together for a brief moment, Calumon then just seemed to vanish.  
  
The Digidestineds' real world..  
  
Rika let a yelp as she and Takato tumbled out of the portal. Getting up, Rika turned her attention to Takato. And gasped at what she saw. Takato's hair had turned completely white. On his forehead was the fading image of the catalyst. (A.N.: Just a quick note, I always did like Takato merging with Calumon. So if I am stepping on any one's toes I apologized. But don't worry it won't last long.)  
  
"Um. What's wrong Rika?" Takato asked seeing that Rika was staring at him.  
  
"Nothing goggle head. Just that your hair has turned white." Rika said.  
  
"White? Well that's weird. Any idea where we are? And where Calumon is?"  
  
Rika shrugged. "I haven't seen him since we came out. As to where we are. It looks like a park."  
  
Walking around Takato and Rika saw that several of the children playing in the park had digimon. Confused the two tamers warily left the park. Traveling down the street it almost the same. Nearly every child that they passed had a digimon partner.  
  
"Gees. I've never seen so many digimon." Said Takato.  
  
"Hey Tai wait up."  
  
Takato turned. "Are you talking to me?"  
  
The girl in front of him blushes. "Oops. I'm sorry. It's just that I thought you were my brother."  
  
Takato stared in disbelief at the girl. He couldn't believe who it was that was standing in front of them. Kari Kamiya. One of the original digidestined. Rika didn't like the way Takato had been staring at Kari. With a quick movement, Rika kicked Takato's shin. Takato swallowed his yell.  
  
"I'm Kari. I really am sorry for bothering you. I guess that it was the goggles that fooled me." Said Kari.  
  
"Well Kari, I'm Takato and this is Rika. It's a pleasure to meet you." Takato said.  
  
"Nice to meet you Takato, Rika. Hey I just realized something. Are you two new in town?" Kari asked.  
  
Rika snorted. "You could say that."  
  
Kari smiled. "I'd be happy to show you around then."  
  
"That would be great." Takato said before Rika could reply.  
  
Rika could not believe Takato had agreed to this. It was bad enough to be trapped in a world with out Renamon. But a world that was in a cartoon show was in her opinion worse.  
  
As they walked Kari noticed the d-arcs hanging by Rika and Takato's sides. 'Digivices? Could these two be digidestined? If that's so I wonder where their partners are.' Kari thought.  
  
"Are you two digidestined?" she asked.  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
Howling Wolf: Yes I know I only introduced one 02 character. Don't worry the rest the gong and tamers will be in the next chapter.  
  
Digidestineds: WE had better be!  
  
Howling Wolf: Oh great. (I really need to put a lock on that door.) What are you doing in my room?  
  
Yolei: Making sure that you include us in your little story.  
  
Howling Wolf: (shaking his head) You've been talking to Impmon haven't you..  
  
Davis: Maybe just a little.  
  
Howling Wolf: Argh! Impmon!  
  
Somewhere in the digital world, Impmon chuckled.  
  
Impmon: I ges dis means I get ta say g'bye to everyone. 


	8. Tamers and Digidestined Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters.  
  
TAMERS AND DIGIDESTINED  
PART 1:  
A MEETING OF FATE  
  
"Are you two digidestined?" Kari asked.  
  
Takato gulped nervously. "Uh, in a way."  
  
The way Takato had nervously answered her question made Kari even more curious about her two new friends. Still she hadn't seen any digimon with them.  
  
"So where are your partners? Shouldn't they be with you?"  
  
"Renamon is my partner, but we got separated before I came here." Said Rika.  
  
"Oh I'm sure you'll find each other. And what about your partner Takato?" Kari said.  
  
Takato stopped walking and looked straight at Kari. Kari felt herself gasp as she saw the expression of emotion in Takato's eyes. 'Such pain and sadness! I wonder what happened to him.' The sadness in Takato's eyes was soon replaced by an anger that had shivers running down Kari's spine. Rika suddenly grabbed Takato's shoulder.  
  
"Easy Takato. She doesn't know." Said Rika.  
  
Takato nodded and resumed walking silently. Sensing that she was missing something, Kari walked next to Rika.  
  
"Rika what was that all about?" she asked.  
  
"Look I think it's best that you let the subject drop." Said Rika.  
  
"But."  
  
"Mynah Hah. Well look what I found. Don't think that you'll get away from me this time Takato Matsuki."  
  
Looking up Kari was surprised to see a virus digimon floating above them. There had not been any evil digimon since the defeat of MaloMyotismon. She hadn't thought three would be another one. Rika's reaction was slightly different. Grabbing Kari's arm she started to run. 'I hate to run but without Renamon there's just no way I can fight this guy.' Thought Rika.  
  
"What about Takato?" asked Kari.  
  
That stopped Rika cold. In her haste she had forgotten all about Takato. Looking back Rika saw that Takato was gripping his d-arc, glaring at Mephistomon.  
  
"Not now Takato. You're in no shape to fight." Mutters Rika.  
  
But before Takato could digivolve.  
  
"Pepper breath!"  
  
The small fire ball hit Mephistomon in the back. Mephistomon turned and glared at his sudden attacker. The attack had not hurt, but it had annoyed him.  
  
"Who dares attack me?" demanded Mephistomon.  
  
"We dare! Now why are you attacking my sister?" Tai asked as he stepped behind Agumon.  
  
"The girl? Bah, the girl means nothing to me. The one I want is.." Said Mephistomon.  
  
"Me!" Gallantmon said as he suddenly struck Mephistomon with his lance.  
  
Tai watched startled as Gallantmon stood between them and Mephistomon. 'Who is this guy?' thought Tai. Mephistomon growled. He had not expected Matsuki to be able to digivolve so soon. Despite his strength, Mephistomon knew that he could not defeat Gallantmon. Not head on any way.  
  
"We shall meet again Gallantmon." Mephistomon said as he started to fly away.  
  
Gallantmon shook his head. "Wrong. We won't meet. Not ever again! Lightning joust!"  
  
The attack ripped through Mephistomon deleting him instantly. Tai and Kari just stared in horror. Both had thought the days of digimon deleting digimon were over. Tai looked Gallantmon over with a frown. At first Tai had thought the knight digimon to be one of the good guys. Now he wasn't too sure. Rika was the only one who was not afraid. In fact she was smiling when Gallantmon approached them.  
  
Gallantmon groaned inwardly as he felt his strength leave him. Dropping to his knees, Gallantmon focused on changing back to his human form. The two digidestined watched stunned, as Gallantmon dropped to his knees and began glowing. Rika, having seen this before, began running towards Gallantmon. In a bright flash the holy knight had returned to being Takato. But he was not alone. Lying next to the white haired boy was none other than Calumon. Rika gasped in surprise. When they had exited the dimensional rift she had thought the white digimon to be lost.  
  
Tai just stood there with his jaw hanging open. He had just witnessed the impossible. A digimon that had just split into another digimon and a human. Rika knelt besides Takato as the white hair youth collapsed onto the ground. Seeing that Kari and Tai were still just staring at them, Rika frowned.  
  
"Hey quiet staring you two and give me a hand!" Rika snarled.  
  
Startled Kari and Tai immediately rushed to help.  
  
"Is there someplace that we can take them?" asked Rika.  
  
Tai nodded. "Yeah. We can take him to our place."  
  
As Tai carried Takato Rika found herself once again being questioned by Kari. The digidestined of light simply would not let the situation with Mephistomon drop. Rika sighed as she looked down at what was in her arms. Calumon seemed to be extremely weak after being split from Takato. Rika wondered silently just how the two had gotten merged in the first place.  
  
"Come on Rika why won't you tell us what's going on here?" Kari asked again.  
  
"."  
  
Tai shook his head. As much as he wanted answers he could tell that this Rika was not going to give them any just yet. As they neared their apartment Tai saw Matt and T.K. waiting for them. Both had looks of concern. Tai frowned. He hadn't known that they were coming over today. T.K. usually came over to see Kari, but Matt hardly visited. In fact he only did when there was an emergency. The fact that they were both there now did not bode well.  
  
"Matt what are you guys doing here?" asked Tai.  
  
"We got a problem Tai. A really big one. Who are your friends?" Matt said.  
  
"It's a long story. Can you get the door Matt. Takato is starting to get heavy." Said Tai.  
  
Matt sighed as he took the keys from Tai and opened the door. He noticed the red head followed Tai immediately inside. T.K. and Kari were the next to go in. Both glancing at each other when the other wasn't looking. Shaking his head, Matt followed them. If the current situation was not so serious he would encourage T.K. to ask Kari out.  
  
Stepping into the apartment Matt suddenly found himself staring directly into Tai's face. The look in his eyes now serious.  
  
"Okay Matt what is the problem?" Tai asked bluntly.  
  
"I got a message from Izzy. He says that Gennai contacted him an hour or so ago with disturbing news."  
  
"What disturbing news?" asked Kari.  
  
"Daemon has escaped." Said T.K.  
  
Kari gasped. "Is that even possible."  
  
"Oh it's possible alright. I was there. I saw it happen."  
The digidestined turned to Rika who was sitting on the couch with Takato's head on her lap. Her eyes never leaving Takato's face. Again Matt frowned. 'If she was there what about her friend?' he wondered. Rika seemed to know what Matt and the others were thinking and looked up straight at them.  
  
"We weren't there by choice. Daemon needed Takato's power to help him escape. So he had us kidnapped and brought to him." She said.  
  
"Takato's power? What do you mean?" asked T.K.  
  
"He's half digimon." Was all Rika said.  
  
A collective "What!" could be heard throughout the apartment.  
  
"That's not possible." Said Tai.  
  
"Actually it is." A weak voice said.  
  
They all looked to see Takato awake and trying to sit up. However Rika was having none of it. Pushing Takato back down, she looked at him sternly.  
  
"Take it was easy goggle head. I think we're safe for the moment, so just rest." She said.  
  
"Your wrong Rika. None of us are safe while Daemon's free." Takato murmured closing his eyes.  
  
Kari looked down at Takato worryingly.  
  
"Is he going to be all right?" she asked Rika.  
  
"I don't know. Daemon put both him and Calumon through quite a bit just so he could escape." Sighed Rika.  
  
"Perhaps you should tell us why Daemon wanted Takato. We might be able to help you if you trust us." Said T.K.  
  
Rika thought about it for a moment then nodded in agreement.  
  
"Fine. But you better get the rest of the digidestined here first. I don't want to repeat myself."  
  
Back in the Tamers reality.  
  
Shibumi grinned. It had taken him some time, but he had finally been able to track Takato's digital signal. At first they had tried to follow Mephistomon's digital data but it had vanished too quickly. But for some reason Takato's was still coming in strong.  
  
"Yamaki I think I got it." Shibumi said.  
  
Yamaki walked over. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. The problem is how we are going to get them."  
  
"I've been working on that. I've created a program that should help us."  
  
Shibumi raised an eyebrow. "What do you call this program of yours?"  
  
"Granni."  
  
The digital world, Eastern Quadrant..  
  
Daemon laughed once again. Free! He was free and soon the digidestined would feel his wrath. They and their pathetic digimon would be spared only long enough to witness their precious digital world being plunged into darkness.  
  
The digidestineds' real world..  
  
Takato couldn't help but stare in awe at the sight in front of him. He had waken up to find more than five faces staring at him. It took him only a moment to recognize the faces before him. The digidestined, both old and new.  
  
"Well goggles do you want to tell them or should I?" asked Rika.  
  
"No, I'll do it." Takato then told his tale to the digidestined.  
  
Several of the digidestined had looks of shock when Takato told them of his parents' fate. The digidestined continued to wince as they heard the rest of Takato's story. There was no doubt in their minds, Takato had definitely been through hell and back. As he listened Izzy became intrigued. A human and digimon merging to create a hybrid of both. Such a thing shouldn't be possible and yet the proof stood there in front of him.  
  
"So your body is a combination of yours and your partner's?" asked Sora.  
  
"Well I'm not really sure. My mega form might be, but I think this form is kinda default setting. Wish Yamaki was here. He could explain it better than I can." Said Takato.  
  
Speaking of Yamaki.  
  
Yamaki looked at the children that stood in front of him. Every single one of had wanted to go on this rescue mission. Even though only one of them had a digimon partner.  
  
"Are you sure that you want to do this?" he asked.  
  
Henry nodded. "Yes. Takato and Rika are my friends. If I can help them in any way then I will."  
  
"The same goes for us. Chumly needs our help so lets just go." Said Kazu.  
  
"And besides Leomon, Renamon, and Impmon have agreed to with as well." Added Kenta.  
  
"That's nice Kazu, but how are we going to get there?" asked Jeri.  
  
"That's where this comes in." Yamaki said.  
  
Henry and the others stared in shock at the great d-arc that stood behind Yamaki. (A.N.: I know that this isn't what the ark looked like in the show but I can't remember how it did.)  
  
"This is an artificial digimon that I and the monster makers created to help you. It is called Granni."  
  
"Yamaki it doesn't look anything like a digimon, more like my d-arc." Henry pointed out.  
  
"Right now no. But once you get where you're going its programming will reformat its form."  
  
Leomon looked at Granni with a raised eyebrow. "Interesting."  
  
"We're just wasting time." Renamon said.  
  
After everyone had boarded it, Granni floated up into the air and then faded from sight. Yamaki watched them leave, a look of concern and regret on his face. 'Good luck kids, your going to need it.'  
  
Back to the Digidestined..  
  
"Feeling better goggles?" asked Rika.  
  
Takato nodded. "Yeah. Now that I explained everything what now?"  
  
"Ken and I will work on a way to get you two home. Gennai might be able to help us as well." Said Izzy.  
  
"Don't forget there's still Daemon to deal with." Said T.K.  
  
"Don't worry about it TJ. We'll beat Daemon you just got to have faith." Boasted Davis.  
  
Yolei shook her head. Same old Davis, nothing daunts him. Standing up she said her good byes and left with Ken. Soon all the digidestined, but Kari and Tai had left. Takato looked out the window and noticed that it was now raining. 'I hope that isn't a bad omen.'  
  
"Until this is over your welcome to stay here with us." Offered Tai.  
  
Takato sighed. "That's fine for Rika, but I don't think I should stay."  
  
Rika glared at Takato. She couldn't believe he had just said that. From the startled looks on Tai and Kari, neither had they. The Takato she knew wouldn't normally say something like this. There had to be another reason. And Rika was determined to find out what it was.  
  
"You can't mean that." Said Kari.  
  
"It would be for your own protection. Calumon might be safe here, but not if I'm still here. Daemon found me once he could do so again." Takato said.  
  
"That's a bunch of bull! There's something else behind this. What is it?" growled Rika.  
  
Takato smiled weakly. "I never could fool you. Alright. I can still feel some of the dark energy Daemon used. Its weak, but still there. I'm scared of what could happen if it starts to grow. I could wind up hurting you."  
  
Rika just stared at Takato in shock. She had not expected such an answer. Not knowing what to say Rika merely wrapped her arms around Takato.  
  
Through all this the rain outside continued to pour down harder and harder.  
  
The Place between dimensions..  
  
Henry thumbed through his cards for the third time since they had left Hypnos. Briefly he looked to see what the others were doing. Kazu and Kenta were trying to explain the card game to Jeri. Admittly they were doing it some what lamely. Terriermon and Leomon were conversing. Off in a corner Renamon was trying to meditate. Hearing a sigh, Henry looked up to see Impmon standing next to him.  
  
The virus digimon seemed as unsettled as Henry felt. A fireball kept appearing in and out over Impmon's opening and closing fist. 'Yep. Definitely unsettled.' Thought Henry.  
  
"Do ya think goggle head is ok?" asked Impmon.  
  
"Knowing Takato probably not. Still, I wouldn't worry too much. After all he's got Rika with him." Said Henry.  
  
"That doesn't really reassure me." Impmon said.  
  
Henry chuckled. "Heh. Good point."  
  
"Hey Henry help us over here will ya." Called Kazu.  
  
"Yeah Henry. Jeri needs someone better than those two to teach her how to play." Terriermon.  
  
Shaking his head, Henry got to his feet and walked over to where Jeri, Kenta, and Kazu were sitting. Sitting next to Jeri, Henry patiently began explaining the cards to her. Impmon watched this for a few minutes before going back to his silent brooding. 'Hang on goggle head. Help is on the way.' He thought.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Howling Wolf: Well there's the first of part of the new chapter. The next part will have more action as the tamers and Digidestined band together to defeat Daemon's newest servant. 


	9. Tamers and Digidestined part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters.  
  
TAMERS AND DIGIDESTINED  
PART 2:  
ALLIES, THE HEROES MEET  
  
"Oh man this is so boring. When are we going to get there?" asked Kazu.  
  
"Soon I hope." Said Jeri.  
  
"Henry is there anyway for us to find out where we are going?" asked Renamon.  
  
Henry shook his head. "Afraid not. Let's just hope that it's someplace friendly."  
  
Suddenly the ark(A.N.: I won't be calling it Granni until it reformats itself.) began to shake violently. All around them the ark was fading in and out. Then with what felt like an earthquake the tamers found themselves in the middle of a park. Not only that, but Henry suddenly realizing that they were no longer inside Granni, began looking around.  
  
"Hey where did Granni go?" he asked.  
  
The others began looking for Granni as well. A bright glow caught their attention. When they looked in the direction of the glow the children and digimon could not help but gasp at the sight before them. The ark was breaking up into data and reformatting into its new form. Now instead of a giant ark, Granni now looked like a red, metal dragon.  
  
"Wow." Whispered Kazu.  
  
Kenta nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"So this is what Granni really looks like." Renamon says.  
  
"Indeed. Now do we start looking for your friends?" asked Leomon.  
  
Henry thought for a minute. Leomon had just raised a good point. Rika and Takato could be any where. Where ever they were. It looked like the real world but having never been to the digital world, Henry couldn't be certain.  
  
"This isn't the digital world is it Leomon?" asked Jeri.  
  
"No. This is definitely the real world. Renamon could it be possible that we." said Leomon.  
  
"That we crossed quadrants. Yes that has occurred to me as well. The question is which quadrant is it that we crossed into." Agreed Renamon.  
  
Kenta looked around the park suddenly as though he had just noticed something.  
  
"Hey guys I just realized something. Everyone in this park seems to have a digimon." He said.  
  
"Yeah you're right. Man, this place looks really familiar somehow. Don't you think so Henry?" asked Kazu.  
  
Henry nodded. Kazu was right the park did indeed seem familiar. However he couldn't think about that right now. Takato and Rika were somewhere here and Henry had a feeling they needed to find them quickly.  
  
**Ken's room**  
  
Izzy and Ken were busy using their computers going over the information Takato had given them. Now that they knew a little more on how Takato and Rika had arrived, Izzy hoped that he and Ken could find a way home for them.  
  
Suddenly Izzy's laptop began beeping loudly as several signals appeared on the map Izzy had on his screen.  
  
"What is it Izzy?" Ken asked.  
  
"It looks like several digimon have appeared in the park. Sora and Mimi are over there now. I better let them know what's going on." Said Izzy.  
  
**Mimi and Sora**  
  
Mimi and Sora walked around the park admiring the flowers. They had planned on meeting Tai and Matt there, but neither boy had yet to arrive. They were about to go find a bench to sit on when Mimi's cell phone rings.  
  
"Hello? Izzy, hi. What! Are you sure Izzy? We'll check it out." Says Mimi.  
  
Sora looks at her. "So what did Izzy want?"  
  
"Apparently several digimon came into the real world at the park. Izzy wants us to check it out." Mimi said.  
  
"We better go then. Biyomon are you ready?" said Sora looking down at her partner.  
  
"Always Sora." The bird digimon replied.  
  
Palomon nodded her own ascent and the four of them walked off. They had not walked far. In fact they were not even close to the center of the park when a terriermon suddenly dropped out of a tree by Mimi. Hanging by his ears Terriermon grinned at them in his usual way.  
  
"Hi there."  
  
Which of course, got the usual response from anyone who would get such a surprise.  
  
"Ahhh!" screamed Mimi.  
  
**Henry and the other tamers**  
  
Henry groaned when he head the scream. Not a moment before he had noticed that Terriermon had some how snuck off his head. 'Oh not now.' Henry thought as he followed the scream. Behind him the others quickly followed.  
  
Terriermon in the mean time had drooped down to the ground and stared at Sora and a still screaming Mimi. Sora stared at Mimi in shock. She had been startled as well, but she didn't think it was worth screaming about.  
  
"Mimi calm down." Palomon said trying to calm her partner down.  
  
"Yeah lady. Momentai." Said Terriermon.  
  
Sora looked at Terriermon with a frown. He really wasn't helping. Mimi soon stopped screaming and was now glaring at Terrriermon. As were Sora, Biyomon, and Palomon. Terriermon sweat dropped. He didn't like the way they were looking at him.  
  
"Heh heh. It was just a joke." He said nervously.  
  
"So Terriermon where's Willis?" asked Sora.  
  
Terriermon looked at her confused. "Who's Willis?"  
  
"Willis, you know, your digidestined."  
  
Terriermon shook his head. "Digidestined? You mean tamer right?"  
  
"Tamer? Like Takato and Rika?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Terriermon there you are." Henry said as he ran up to them.  
  
"Henry these two know Takato and Rika!" Terriermon said excitedly.  
  
Henry looked at Sora and realized who Terriermon was talking about. 'No way! We're in the digimon show.'  
  
"Is that true? Do you know Takato Matsuki?" asked Henry.  
  
"Yes, why do you ask? Wait you wouldn't happen to be Takato's friend Henry would you?" Mimi asked.  
  
Henry nodded. He was glad to learn that Takato and Rika were safe. Now however there was a more urgent matter to deal with. Namely Kazu and Kenta's reaction when they found out where they were.  
  
"Yo Henry dude there you are. Oh my god I don't believe it!" cried Kazu.  
  
Kenta's reaction was a little calmer. "The digidestined. I can't believe it. But how are we going to get back home."  
  
Sora and Mimi looked at each other. These people were tamers as well? Now Izzy was going to be impossible. The digidestined genesis would just love to another look at a new digivice.  
  
"Henry we can take you and your friends to Takato if you're ready to see him." Said Sora.  
  
"Thanks that would be great." Said Henry.  
  
***The digital world***  
  
Daemon looked at the digimon that stood before him. Lady Devimon had been one of his servants before the digidestined had deleted her. She had of course been reborn in Primary Village. And now that he had returned to the digital world Daemon planned to gather as many followers as he could. Now that Mephistomon was gone he would have to send some one new after the boy. It was obvious to Daemon that he would have to send someone who had experience with the digidestined as well. The choice was obvious.  
  
"Lady Devimon you shall go to the real world and bring me back Takato Matsuki. Do not fail me this time." Daemon said darkly.  
  
"Yes master Daemon." Lady Devimon said fearfully.  
  
"Soon there will be none who will be able to stand in my way." Laughed Daemon as Lady Devimon left.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Howling Wolf: Alright a new chapter finished. I know this chapter didn't have a lot action but the next will have a ton of it. To all of those who look forward to my next chapter please be patient, I have a ton of backlog stories I need to work through. 


	10. Tamers and Digidestined Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters.  
  
TAMERS AND DIGIDESTINED PART 3:  
ENTER THE DARK ANGEL OF LIGHT  
BY HOWLING WOLF  
  
Takato was bored. Massively bored. Tai had told him that until Izzy and Ken could find a way back for them that he and Rika would have to stay inside. Takato had agreed that it would be safer, but now he found himself without anything to do.  
  
'Well almost nothing.' Takato thought spotting a pad of paper and a pencil. Picking them up Takato began drawing. Randomly at first, but soon the images began to resemble the digidestined. Rika walked out of the kitchen with a sandwich in hand. Seeing that Takato was drawing Rika snuck up quietly behind him.  
  
To her amazement the image was of them and the digidestined. It had even had Calumon in it.  
  
"Wow goggle head that's really good." Said Rika.  
  
Takato merely nodded, too caught up in his current activity to really pay attention. Rika shook her head. 'Stupid goggle head.' She thought with a smile as she walked back to the kitchen.  
  
Little did the two tamers know that plans had already been made to wreck the small peace that they had at the moment.  
  
Overhead of the city flew a slightly frustrated virus. Lady Devimon growled. She could not believe how hard it was to find two children in a city this size. Try incredibly hard. However Lady Devimon knew that she couldn't return without Matsuki.  
  
"Just where could this human be?" Lady Devimon muttered.  
  
It would help if she could just terrorize some of the humans to find out what she wanted. But with so many digidestineds now all over the world, such tactics would not work.  
  
"Enjoy your freedom while you have it, Takato Matsuki. Because soon we shall have you."  
  
Impmon watched silently as Henry talked to Sora and Mimi. He hoped Terriermon was right about them knowing Takato. If they did it would make the job a lot easier. Suddenly Impmon looked up at the sky.  
  
'Nothing. Strange I coulda sworn I sensed another digimon.' He thought.  
  
Throughout all of this Palmon and Biyomon were watching the virus digimon cautiously.  
  
"Henry you do know that you a virus traveling with your group right?" said Sora.  
  
"Impmon? He's okay. Just don't get him mad." Replied Henry.  
  
"Oh, why is that?"  
  
Henry shuddered at the memory of Beelzemon. "Trust me you don't want to know."  
  
Sora looked at him puzzled. "Then why is he traveling with you?"  
  
"You can thank Takato for that. Speaking of which, just where is Takato?" asked Henry.  
  
"He's over at Tai and Kari's. We thought it might not be a good idea for Takato to be out on the streets." Sora said.  
  
"You're probably right. Impmon, why are you staring at the sky?" Henry asked, now noticing Impmon's strange behavior.  
  
"Thought I saw somethin'. So are we gonna go surprise Goggles or what?" said Impmon.  
  
Lady Devimon looked down at the group of humans and digimon beneath her thoughtfully. 'Interesting, the one virus in the group almost spotted me. Still if those two digidestined did indeed know Takato Matsuki's whereabouts it would befit me to follow them.' Lady Devimon decided.  
  
Totally unaware of the danger above them, Sora, Mimi, and the tamers headed for the park's exit. Impmon kept looking over his shoulder. 'Okay that's it! I know someone's up there.' He thought. 'And I think it's time I met 'em.'  
  
Impmon jumped on top of Grani and digivolved to his mega form. Sora blinked in surprise. One minute she was talking to Henry about Takato, and the next a tall biker digimon was standing in their midst. Next to her Henry paled. Why had Impmon gone mega?  
  
"Beelzemon?" asked Henry.  
  
"We've got company up there." Beelzemon said pointing up to the sky.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean I don't see anything." Said Henry.  
  
"I'm positive. You guys go ahead. Grani and I will keep our friend busy." Said Beelzemon.  
  
Without further argument Grani blasts off into the sky. The sudden launch nearly threw Beelzemon off. But he soon regained his balance. Looking around, Beelzemon soon spotted who had been spying on him and the others.  
  
"Well this is interesting." Said Lady Devimon.  
  
"For you maybe. Alright lady why are you spying on me and my friends?" asked Beelzemon.  
  
Lady Devimon laughed. Friends, he said. Imagine a virus digimon being friends with digidestined. The concept was so strange to her that Lady Devimon began laughing even more. This only served to irritate Beelzemon.  
  
"Huh. What's so funny?" he asked.  
  
"A virus and a digidestined being friends what nonsense." Said Lady Devimon.  
  
Beelzemon merely glared at her. This lady was getting on his nerves. Time to send her on her way. Pulling out his guns, Beelzemon aimed them at Lady Devimon. Lady Devimon watched the guns nervously. She hadn't expected such a reaction from a fellow virus.  
  
"Listen lady, I don't care if you're a virus or not. Nobody insults who I make friends with." Growled Beelzemon.  
  
"Well then, perhaps we shall continue our conversation another time." Lady Devimon as she dove past him.  
  
Beelzemon watched her fly away. He knew that he should have deleted her, but at the moment he was more worried about how Takato was doing. Besides Beelzemon had a feeling that he and Lady Devimon would meet again.  
  
"And the next time we do, your data is mine. C'mon Grani, let's go catch up with the others." Beelzemon said.  
  
"Henry are you sure that we should have left Beelzemon behind back there?" asked Jeri.  
  
"It'll be fine Jeri. Beelzemon can take care of himself." Said Henry.  
  
"Besides a champion digimon can fight better than a rookie." Said Biyomon.  
  
"Hey toots who are you calling a champion." Impmon said hopping off Grani.  
  
Leomon decided he had best interfere before Impmon did something that they all might regret.  
  
"Excuse me, but won't Grani bring us too much attention?" he asked.  
  
Henry and the others looked at each other. Leomon did raise a good point. With Grani among their group, they were going to standout quite a bit.  
  
"Hey maybe Grani can home in on Takato by himself." Suggested Kenta.  
  
"If he could do that then we would have been half way to Takato by now." Snorted Kazu.  
  
As if to spite Kazu's very remark, Grani began to make a series of beeps. All the humans merely looked at the machine dragon digimon confused. Impmon however walked over to Grani.  
  
"Say that again." He said.  
  
Grani repeated the noise he had made before. Impmon nodded in satisfaction.  
  
"He says he can follow Takato's digital trail. So here's what we'll do. I'll go with Grani and the rest of you can head by foot." Said Impmon.  
  
"Fine, but try not to cause any trouble." Said Sora.  
  
Impmon grinned. "Trouble? Who me?"  
  
Henry just shook his head as Impmon and Grani left. Not causing trouble was just not in Impmon's nature.  
  
**At the Kamiyas'**  
  
Takato looked up from his sketching. He had thought he had heard something. Straining his ears, Takato listened carefully. Rika muttering while watching TV. Nope that wasn't it. Knock, knock. There that was it. Someone was knocking on the door.  
  
Wondering who it was, Takato opened the apartment's door. Only to be greeted by the grinning faces of Kazu and Kenta.  
  
"Gaaa! What are you guys doing here?" asked Takato.  
  
"Rescuing you chumly, what else. Where's Rika?" said Kazu walking into the apartment.  
  
To Takato's surprise several more of his friends followed suit.  
  
"How?" Takato managed to ask after a moment.  
  
Before Henry could answer, Rika walked in to see who Takato was talking to.  
  
"Brainiac. If you are here then."  
  
"Yes Rika I am here as well." Renamon said appearing next to Rika.  
  
Takato could not help but smile as he watched Rika throw herself into Renamon's embrace. Seeing the two of them together again brought a smile to Takato's eyes. It also brought back some painful memories of his own partner. Henry watched his friend's reaction. Although Takato was smiling there was a shadow of sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Hey Takato you all right?" Henry asked.  
  
"Yeah. Just remembering that's all." Said Takato.  
  
Henry nodded in understanding. Then a thought occurred you him where was Impmon and Grani.  
  
**Impmon and Grani**  
  
The two digimon in question were at that moment pondering a similar question. One that involved not where they were, but in which direction they needed to go.  
  
"Are you sure this is the right way?" asked Impmon.  
  
This was the third time the imp had asked that particular question. The reason being that for the last fifteen minutes Grani had yet to reach Takato.  
  
"I thought you said that you could track the goggle head down. So what's the hold up?"  
  
\\ There are two signals. I am uncertain which one to follow. One of them must be Takato and the other his d-arc. One of the signals is very close. In fact we should be almost on top of it. // said Grani.  
  
Impmon frowned. He didn't know much about digivices, but he did know that the tamers never let theirs out of their sight. 'Dis bears some investigating.' Thought Impmon. Looking down Impmon saw two humans walking below them. A blonde and a brunette. But it was what was in the blonde's hand that caught Impmon's attention. Takato's digivice!  
  
**TK and Kari**  
  
"This must be some digivice if it stumps even Izzy." TK said looking at the digivice in his hand.  
  
The two of them had just recently left Ken's after picking up Takato's d-arc from Izzy. Both geniuses had been perplexed by the complex programming of the d-arc.  
  
Kari nodded. "It's probably because of its connection to Takato. After all they are both unique."  
  
"Maybe, but I get the feeling it could be something more." Said TK.  
  
"Pardon me but that digivice doesn't belong to you digidestined." Lady Devimon said floating down in front of them.  
  
Both TK and Kari paled when they saw the fallen angel. The last time they had encountered Lady Devimon she had been working for Daemon. And if Takato was right then there was a good chance that she still was. Up above them Impmon frowned. 'Great it's the bat lady again. Well if she wants Takato's d-arc then she's in for a nasty surprise of her own.' He thought with a grin.  
  
"Now children let's not be difficult. Hand over that digivice and I shall let you go. Once of course, you tell me where Takato Matsuki is." Lady Devimon said with a cold smile.  
  
TK and Kari had already been backing away slowly from Lady Devimon. Now however they found themselves frozen where they stood. Unfortunately for the two digidestined they had left their digimon over at Ken's. Lady Devimon's smile widened as she closed in on her prey. The look in her eyes said it all, I am going to enjoy this. And she would have, had a clawed hand not suddenly grabbed her by the shoulder.  
  
Lady Devimon snarled as she turned to see who had stopped her. Only to gasp as a knee was shoved fiercely into her stomach. Dropping to her knees the female virus glared up at the grinning face of Beelzemon.  
  
"You!" she said in surprise.  
  
"Yeah me. Surprise bat lady, but if those two are friends of Takato's then you're not touching them." Said Beelzemon.  
  
Both Kari and TK looked at each other as though asking: who is this digimon? Beelzemon took a momentary glance at them and growled. Why were those two still standing there?  
  
"Don't just stand there you two. Get on Grani." Said Beelzemon.  
  
"It won't help them. Or you. My master will have Takato Matsuki." Lady Devimon said as she stood up.  
  
Beelzemon readied himself for an attack, but felt a wave of disappointment when Lady Devimon left without further conflict. Shrugging, Beelzemon de-digivolved back to Impmon. Walking up to Grani, Impmon grinned at TK and Kari.  
  
"All right Grani let's get out of here before the bat lady decides to come back with friends." Said Impmon.  
  
He then looked at TK and Kari who were sitting behind him.  
  
"You two might wanna to hold on." He advised.  
  
TK and Kari barely had to time to follow Impmon's advice when Grani took off. Impmon sniggered as he heard the humans startled shouts. 'Ah dat's music to my ears. Now to find out what these two know about Takato.'  
  
"Now then, why do you have Takato's d-arc?" asked Impmon.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" TK said defensively.  
  
Impmon laughed. This kid had spunk.  
  
"Easy pal, Takato is a friend of mine. In fact Grani and I were supposed to meet with the others and him. Lucky for you we got side tracked."  
  
**The digital world, Southern quadrant**  
  
Azulongmon glared at Zhuaquiomon. He could not believe that his fellow sovereign could have behaved so irresponsible. Not only did they have the chaos to fight, but now they had Daemon to contend with as well. Azulongmon only hoped that the digidestined would be able to handle the powerful mega.  
  
"Zhuaquiomon I can not believe that you allowed this to happen. Not only has daemon escaped, but now he has the catalyst with him." Said Azulongmon.  
  
"Do not blame me Azulongmon. Several of my devas were defeated by that hybrid mockery. If Daemon wants him then so be it. The catalyst is the only thing that is important right now. Which is why I have sent the remaining devas to bring it back." Zhuaquiomon said.  
  
Azulongmon shook his head. Zhuaquiomon simply didn't realize how serious the situation truly was. If Daemon got a hold of either Mastuki or the catalyst then it would not matter if they defeated the chaos. Azulongmon blinked as Zhuaquiomon's words finally registered.  
  
'No! The digidestined must be warned!' thought Azulongmon as he hurried back to the eastern quadrant.  
  
**Digital world, the eastern quadrant**  
  
Daemon was not happy. He had been watching Lady Devimon's progress to capture the Matsuki boy. 'That Beelzemon is proving to be an annoyance. Obviously Lady Devimon is not going to work. Perhaps it is time I sent Skull Satamon.' Daemon thought to himself.  
  
"Skull Satamon I want you to help Lady Devimon." Instructed Daemon.  
  
Skull Satamon nodded and bowed before his master, a wicked grin on his face.  
  
**Takato and the rest of the tamers**  
  
"Wow. I can't believe you guys are really here." Said Takato.  
  
"Well believe it chumly." Laughed Kazu.  
  
Sora smiled as she watched the happy scene before her. It was obvious that Takato overjoyed to be reunited with his friends. But she did wonder what had happened to Takato's other two friends, Impmon and Grani.  
  
A tap on the window soon caught her attention. Looking outside Sora gasped. There outside the window riding on Grani was Impmon, Kari, and TK. Opening the window Sora stepped back as all but Grani came inside. Takato smiled as he saw the new arrivals.  
  
"What took you so long Impmon?" asked Henry.  
  
"I ran into these two being harassed by that Lady Devimon I fought earlier." Said Impmon.  
  
"Lady Devimon? This could be bad. She didn't happen to say what she wanted did she?" asked Sora.  
  
"Oh yeah. Kept going on about how her master was going to have the goggle head there." Said Impmon.  
  
Takato groaned. He knew very well just who Lady Devimon's master was. And the thought of being brought back to him made Takato ill.  
  
"What's every one doing here?" asked a weak voice.  
  
Takato looked down to see a still weak Calumon standing by his feet. Seeing how weak Calumon still was made Takato frown. He was afraid that their encounter with Daemon had been too much for the small digimon. Before Takato could enquire how Calumon was feeling the opened window suddenly shattered.  
  
As the glass and wood splinters scattered across the room everyone ducked for cover. Outside Lady Devimon smiled. Good she had finally found the one she seeked. And what luck, she could torture a few digidestined as well.  
  
"Puwazon!" the attack hit its target dead on. Calumon never even had time to scream as the attack ripped through him. Takato's d-arc suddenly came to life.  
  
CATALYST MERGE EXECUTED  
  
Calumon's data was suddenly merged with Takato. A bright light surrounded Takato's entire body. Takato gasped as he felt the immenshed rush of power within him.  
  
To Lady Devimon's surprise Takato digivolved as he leapt straight for her. Gallantmon's momentum threw both him and Lady Devimon all the way to the ground. Growling in anger Gallantmon charged his lance to full power. One of his friends had just been deleted before his eyes and Gallantmon planned to pay back the one responsible.  
  
But before Gallantmon could attack.  
  
"Nail bone!"  
  
The attack hit Gallantmon in the back throwing him off balance. The still shaken Lady Devimon looked up to see Skull Satamon grinning wickedly at her. Lady Devimon felt a shiver run down her spine. There could be only one reason why Skull Satamon was here now. Lord Daemon had decided that her time of usefulness was over with.  
  
"Looks like I shall be the one to deliver the hybrid to Lord Daemon. But first I think I shall have a quick snack with your data! Skull hammer!" said Skull Satamon.  
  
Lady Devimon's eyes widened as the attack neared her. Then the world went white.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	11. A Knight's Anger, A Chaos Dragon's Birth

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters.  
  
A KNIGHT'S ANGER,  
A CHAOS DRAGON'S BIRTH  
  
Just as Skull Satamon's hammer was about to hit Lady Devimon it was destroyed by Beelzemon. Grinning he pointed both of his guns at them.  
  
"I may not have liked the cream puff, but he didn't deserve what happened to him." Said Beelzemon.  
  
".." Was Lady Devimon's only response.  
  
"Beelzemon stand down. I'll handle this." Gallantmon said climbing to his feet.  
  
Beelzemon frowned. "Are you sure goggles? I mean you don't look so good."  
  
Gallantmon grimaced. He didn't want to admit it but that attack of Skull Satamon's had really hurt him. But the pain he was feeling now was minor to the over whelming anger that was raging through him. In his mind Gallantmon saw Calumon's deletion again. Now he simply stared at Lady Devimon and Skull Satamon, his gaze burning with hatred. They would pay for what they had done. Pay for all the pain they had caused, all the suffering they enjoyed making. Gallantmon's body began glowing crimson as he let his anger take control. Lady Devimon watched in horror as the holy knight began to digivolve.  
  
Rika and the rest could only stare as they watched their friend become angrier and angrier. Then it happened. Gallantmon let out a horrendous scream as his body changed shape. Where once a holy knight digimon stood now stood a massive dragon with acid drool dripping from its jaws. Rika looked at her d-arc and gasped.  
  
Megidramon. Virus. Mega Level. Attacks: Medago Flame.  
  
This digimon is extremely dangerous. Any who encounter do not survive.  
  
"This is not good." Said Henry.  
  
"How did Gallantmon become that?" asked Mimi.  
  
"It had to be because of his anger." Izzy suggested.  
  
"That's good now how do calm him down?" asked Tai.  
  
"Medago Flame!" The attack hit Skull Satamon and deleted him instantly. Lady Devimon panicked and tried to flee. Only to be pulled back down by Megidramon's tail. The chaos dragon snarled as its tail whipped Lady Devimon around like a limp doll. Beelzemon watched amused for a few minutes before realizing that Megidramon was now looking up at the Kamiya's apartment.  
  
"Oh jeez! Everyone get down!" shouted Beelzemon.  
  
The digidestined and tamers ducked for cover as Megidramon flew past them. Seeing that they were still alive they looked out to see a digital gate open and Megidramon fly into it. Moments later the gate closed.  
  
"Tai groaned. "Well that's just great. Now what?"  
  
"We go after him, that's what." Said Rika.  
  
"I won't argue with that. But how are we going to stop him. That monster is a mega. Out of all of us only a few of us can reach mega. If we find him we won't last five minutes." Said Matt.  
  
Rika frowned. "I don't care. That monster is Takato and I plan on bringing him back."  
  
"Rika wait. We want to help Takato as well, but we're just concerned that's all." Kari said.  
  
"Beelzemon could handle Megidramon?" asked Henry.  
  
"Maybe for a little bit. I might be a mega, but I don't know how long I might last against him." Beelzemon admitted.  
  
"Perhaps we should have Gennai help us out." Suggested Izzy.  
  
"Good idea Izzy. With Gennai and his friends watching the digital world we'll have better chance of finding Megidramon." Agreed Yolie.  
  
"Well now that that's settled I only have one question. How am I going to explain this hole to my parents?" asked Tai.  
  
The whole group just sweat dropped at Tai's question.  
  
The digital world.  
  
Daemon watched with interest as Megidramon laid waste to a digimon village. He had witnessed Gallantmon's transformation into the demonic beast. Now Daemon was enjoying the chaos that Megidramon was causing. With luck the dragon will destroy the digidestined and their allies. Then none would dare to stand in Daemon's way.  
  
Megidramon flew past the village he had just destroyed. There was only thing running through his mind, pain. Its entire thoughts were consumed by giving pain and anguish to those around him. Below him various digimon ran for cover.  
  
Azulongmon frowned. He had never expected such an event happening. Now Azulongmon knew why Daemon had wanted Takato. As Megidramon the boy was causing untold damage. He had reports of any digimon encountering the chaos dragon being deleted. Azulongmon only hoped that the digidestined and tamers would be able to stop their friend's rampage.  
  
"If they can not then both worlds will be doomed." Azulongmon muttered.  
  
The real world.  
  
Lady Devimon felt herself being yanked up off the ground. Looking up she saw Beelzemon grinning down at her. Lady Devimon shuddered. This was not a good situation, she knew. Trying to find a way to escape she saw that most of the digidestined were glaring at her as well.  
  
"So what are we going to do with her?" asked Davis.  
  
"I think we should delete her." Said Rika.  
  
Beelzemon smirked. "I think queenie has a point. After all it was her deleting Calumon that caused goggle head to transform into that dragon of doom."  
  
Lady Devimon paled as the digidestined and tamers argued over what they should do with her. Lady Devimon might be an evil digimon but she knew when her life was in danger. Even if she did manage to return to Lord Daemon she would be deleted for her failure. The digidestined might not like her and would more likely delete her, but with them she at least had a chance at mercy.  
  
"As much as I hate to say it I think we need to keep her around." Said TK.  
  
The others looked at the child of hope in shock.  
  
"You want to tell us why TK?" demanded Cody.  
  
"Think about it. She's the only one here who knows just what it is that Daemon is planning." Explained TK.  
  
"Fine, she lives. Beezlemon keep her on a tight leash otherwise Renamon and I will finish what Megidramon started." Said Rika.  
  
"No problem. I think bat lady is gonna cooperate." Said Beezlemon.  
  
"I will cooperate for now. What is it that you wish to know?" asked Lady Devimon.  
  
"Just one thing. Why does Daemon want Takato so much?" asked Tai.  
  
Lady Devimon shook her head. "That I do not know. All I do know is that the Matsuki boy is the key to Lord Daemon's plans."  
  
"I think its time we made some plans of our own." Said Ken.  
  
Izzy nodded. "Ken's right. If we are going to try and face Megidramon then we're going to need a plan."  
  
Rika watched the spot Megidramon had vanished sadly. She had never seen Takato so angry before. Not even he had told her of his parents' murder. 'Don't worry goggle head I'll find some way of saving you.' Rika promised.  
  
And through out the digital world the digital world the cry of a beast in mental torment could be heard.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..  
  
Howling Wolf: Oh yes I am back baby! To all of you who have been waiting for this chapter I apologize. Also I know this is shorter than my last. Just as a warning to everyone the following chapters will be about as long as this one. 


	12. The Heart of Sakuyamon

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters.  
  
THE HEART OF SAKUYAMON  
  
BY HOWLING WOLF  
  
"So how are we going to find Megidramon? I mean the digital world is a big place." Asked Davis.  
  
"We'll have to split up into groups. Each group can cover certain sectors of the digital world." Izzy suggested.  
  
Tai nodded. "Good idea Izzy. But how do we decide who goes with which group?"  
  
"If it helps I've got us a possible guide right here." Impmon said pointing to Lady Devimon.  
  
Lady Devimon smirked. "Why should I help you, imp."  
  
"Because I ain't the one you'd have to worry about, she is." Impmon pointed at a grinning Rika.  
  
"I have more too loose than Impmon does. So if you try anything it will be the last thing you do." Growled Rika.  
  
Lady Devimon shrugged. There were too many digidestined for her to fight right now. 'For now I shall help them. But once we are in the digital world who knows what could happen.' Lady Devimon thought sinisterly.  
  
"I think a few of us should stay here." Said Henry.  
  
The others looked over at him. Kazu was especially confused by Henry's statement.  
  
"What do you mean Henry?" Jeri asked.  
  
"I mean that Kazu and Kenta should stay here in the real world." Answered Henry.  
  
"Dude, no way! I didn't come all this way to rescue Takato just to leave it to you guys." Exclaimed Kazu.  
  
"Yeah. We're Takato's friends too." Agreed Kenta.  
  
"But Kazu the rest of us have digimon you two don't. If you got separated from your group you'd be defenseless." Argued Henry.  
  
Kazu snorted. "Big deal. Maybe Kenta and I will find our partners in the digital world, but we're still going."  
  
Henry opened his mouth to argue more but quickly decided against it.  
  
"Fine now that that's settled. How do we split into groups?" asked Rika.  
  
"I think TK, Davis, and I should go with Rika and Impmon." Said Kari.  
  
"So that just leaves the other two groups to be decided. I think they should have digidestined and tamers both." Said Sora.  
  
"That's fine but someone should watch over Kazu and Kenta." Matt said.  
  
Tai couldn't help but grin. "You're right. Thanks for volunteering Matt."  
  
Sora and Mimi both broke out into laughter. Matt had left himself wide open for that remark from Tai. Matt glared at them for a minute before smiling himself. After all two could play this game.  
  
"Since you two find it so funny you can be in my group." Matt said.  
  
Sora glared at him. "Gee thanks Matt."  
  
"I'll go with you too. You'll need help watching those two." Said Henry.  
  
"Well I guess that leaves the rest of us as the third group." Said Joe.  
  
"All but me." Said Izzy.  
  
"How come Izzy?" TK asked.  
  
"It would be better if one of us stayed behind to alert the rest of the digidestined across the globe. I'm simply volunteering that's all." Izzy said.  
  
"Okay. I guess all we have to decide now is what sectors to search." Said Davis.  
  
Two days later..  
  
Renamon watched silently as Rika paced in the Kamiya's living room. Rika still could not believe that she had gotten stuck with another goggle head. Not to mention she had also gotten teamed with the most annoyingly cutest couple ever. To Rika's irritation she had herself teamed with Davis, TK, Kari, and Impmon.  
  
Now Rika was waiting for the others to show. 'Can't they hurry up? The longer we wait the longer we lose Takato.' Rika thought.  
  
"Relax Rika. They'll be here." Renamon said calmly.  
  
"So is it jes us three?" asked Impmon as he loaned against the door.  
  
"Hey we're here too." Protested Davis.  
  
"Sorry we're late Rika. Davis here had a hard time waking up Veemon." Said TK.  
  
"Whatever. Now can we get going?" asked Rika.  
  
TK raised his eyebrows at Rika's rudeness but didn't say anything. He and the other digidestined had at some point each experienced Rika's 'digimon queen' attitude. Raising his D-3 to the computer screen TK opened the gate to the digital world.  
  
Arriving in the digital world Kari let out a gasp. The area they had arrived in was in total devastation. The ground was practically ash. Davis and TK both looked around their surroundings.  
  
"Man this just goes on in every direction." Said Davis.  
  
Kari picked up a handful of ash and let it shift through her fingers.  
  
"What could have done this?" she asked.  
  
"Megidramon or Daemon. Those are the only two that could cause this kind of destruction." Said Rika.  
  
"That makes stopping them both even more important." TK said.  
  
"Then let's get going." Rika said as she walked off determinedly in one direction.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tai sighed as he looked around. 'I can't believe Megidramon was able to do this.' The former goggle head could not repress the shiver that ran down his spine. Tai, Ken, Yolei, Joe, and Cody had arrived in the digital world to do their search for Megidramon. At first they did not find anything but then they happened upon a digimon village. Or rather the remains of a digimon village.  
  
"This is terrible." Said Yolei.  
  
Ken nodded in agreement. What Ken had seen so far was worse then when he had been the Digimon Emperor.  
  
"How could Takato do this?" asked Cody.  
  
Tai looked over at Jeri before answering. The young girl was staring at the destruction in front of her, eyes wide with fear and disbelief. Tai could tell that Jeri wanted to believe that her friend Takato was not responsible for the ruins of the village they were in  
  
'Wait a minute. I forgot all about Daemon! He's the only one besides Megidramon that could do this. Great another problem we forgot.' Tai realized. He looked down at Cody.  
  
"I don't know if Takato did this or not. I just realized that Daemon could have easily done this as well." Said Tai.  
  
"That's great two monsters that can do this level of destruction. So how do we find out which one of them was here?" asked Joe.  
  
Tai shook his head. "I don't know. I wish Gennai was here. We could really use some advice on this."  
  
"There is not much I could advise you on this time, my friends."  
  
Tai whirled around and smiled. "Gennai!"  
  
"Hello Tai. I have been watching the situation as has Azulongmon. Both of us are worried about this Megidramon." Said Gennai.  
  
"Gennai there is a lot more to Megidramon then you know. I think we had better fill you in on just what has been happening." Said Tai.  
  
Gennai nodded. "Yes I think you should. My associates are keeping an eye out for Megidramon as we speak. We'll be informed if they find anything while we talk."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Before them stood the digimon monster they had been searching for. It had been pure chance. At least that was what Matt's group was hoping. Matt looked down at his partner. Gabumon might be able to go mega, but Matt didn't know if that was going to be enough.  
  
"Are you ready Gabumon?" Matt asked.  
  
"Always!"  
  
"Then let's do it!" Matt said holding his digivice up high.  
  
Gabumon digivolve to.  
  
MetalGarurumon.  
  
"MetalGerrumon might not be enough. Terriermon." said Henry.  
  
"I know Henry, momentai." Terriermon said jumping off of Henry's head.  
  
"Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution activate!" Henry said slashing a blue card.  
  
Matrix Digivolution  
  
Terriermon matrix digivolve to.  
  
Rapidmon.  
  
"Rapidmon this should help. Digimodify! Power activate!"  
  
"Thanks Henry. C'mon MetalGarurumon I'll hit him from above you hit him from below." Said Rapidmon.  
  
"Right." Said MetalGarurumon.  
  
* * * *  
  
Elsewhere in the digital world Daemon was laughing at the events that had transpired so far. His plans for Takato had had to been changed with the appearance of Megidramon. But when he had sensed the anger inside Megidramon Daemon had hatched an even more insidious plan.  
  
Using his vast power Daemon had opened a gateway to the digital world directly in front of Megidramon. The following chaos that had ensued had left a wave of unspoken terror across the digital world. And now with the digidestined and tamers now split up they would be easy pickings for Megidramon or Daemon himself.  
  
"Megidramon can have the other two groups, but the digdestined of light and hope are mine. Besides I can not allow Lady Devimon to think that she can betray me." Daemon said leaving for Rika's group.  
  
* * *  
  
"Huff, huff. Hey Rika, wait, huff, up." Davis panted.  
  
He and the others had been hard pressed to keep up with Rika. The only proof that Rika had heard was her stopping and glaring at him. Davis gulped; he knew that this had the potential to be dangerous. Rika walked right past Davis until she was standing in front of Lady Devimon.  
  
"All right guide, start guiding." She said.  
  
Lady Devimon smirked. "And just where do you wish to be guided?"  
  
This caused Rika to growl. Impmon wasn't too happy about it either, but before he could do anything about it Lady Devimon suddenly dropped to her knees in pain. A cold laughter could be heard above them.  
  
Kari looked up and paled. There floating in all his dark glory was Daemon. The demon lord digimon laughed maniacally as he raised his scythe to strike again  
  
"Every one scatter!" yelled TK  
  
Lady Devimon tried to flee as well but she was not quick enough. Daemon's scythe cut once more into her back. Lady Devimon cried out from the pain.  
  
"The time has come for you to meet your fate Lady Devimon." Laughed Daemon. "Evil Inferno!"  
  
Lady Devimon let out an anguished cry as the fiery attack completely deleted her. Rika stared for a moment before reacting.  
  
"Ok Renamon let's walk all over him." Rika said.  
  
Daemon just stared at Rika and Renamon in amusement. This foolish child truly believed that they could defeat him.  
  
"Diamond storm!"  
  
Daemon merely shrugged off the attack.  
  
"V-laser!" the attack hit Daemon directly in the back.  
  
"How do you like that?" Crowed Davis.  
  
Daemon laughed. "Is that truly the best that you children have to offer? If so, then I shall end your misery now. Evil Inferno!"  
  
The attack spread out wide hitting every one in the group. The digimon took the most damage trying to protect their partners from the attack. Daemon loomed over them, his eyes searching for a new target. He soon found one in the digidestined of light and hope. TK and Kari were both knocked out along with Patamon and Gatamon.  
  
The others were in not much better shape. Davis raised his head, but just barely. Veemon was totally unconscious. Davis looked over to see Rika and Renamon getting to their feet. Unfortunately Davis quickly fell forward when he too tried to stand. As such he did not witness the confrontation between Rika and Daemon.  
  
Rika struggled to stand up. She couldn't afford to loose here. If Daemon got to Megidramon before they did all hell would break out. Renamon felt her tamer's determination and tried to stand as well.  
  
"Rika I can barely stand." Said Renamon.  
  
"I know Renamon. But we can't give up. I love Takato too much to just let him be taken again by Daemon." Said Rika.  
  
Rika's d-arc suddenly began glowing. Rika looked at it in wonder. Words started flashing across the screen: bio-merge digivolution.  
  
Without hesitation Rika raised her d-arc in the air.  
  
"Bio-merge activate!" she shouted.  
  
Bio-merge Digivolution!  
  
Renamon bio-merge to.  
  
Sakuyamon!  
  
Rika found herself literally being absorbed by Renamon as though she was actually digital data. Renamon herself seemed to dip into a pool of water and emerged transformed into a tall beautiful woman with white long hair and a golden mask in the style of a fox covering her face. *1  
  
Daemon stared in shock as he watched Rika and Renamon merge together to form the new digimon that stood in front of him. A human and a digimon combining together should be impossible. But the proof that it could happen was standing before him.  
  
Sakuyamon smiled she could feel the power that flowed within her. It was time to dish out some pay back.  
  
"Spirit strike!"  
  
The fox spirit like attack caught Daemon off guard. But only for a moment, Daemon quickly recovered by flying into the air.  
  
"Let's see if you are strong enough to save your friends. Evil Inferno!" said Daemon.  
  
Sakuyamon quickly jumped in front of her friends. "Crystal sphere!"  
  
Daemon's attack washed across Sakuyamon's shield but other wise it did no harm to those inside. Sakuyamon looked down at Davis, Kari, and TK with a smile. 'That was too close.' She thought.  
  
Preparing to attack again daemon stopped as the sound of guns being drawn caught his attention. Turning Daemon saw that Beelzemon was pointing both of his guns at him.  
  
"Care to go another round horn boy?" grinned Beelzemon.  
  
"Hmm. Very well I shall spare you for now. We shall meet again digidestined. So beware. When next we meet it shall be for the final battle for Takato Matsuki." Daemon said leaving.  
  
Beelzemon looked at Sakuyamon in confusion.  
  
"Looking good there foxy. Where's that tamer of yours?" said Beelzemon.  
  
"Right here." Sakuyamon answered in Rika's voice.  
  
Beelzemon's eyes widened. "Rika is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, some how Renamon and I merged together into this form." Sakuyamon said in both Rika and Renamon's voices.  
  
At that moment TK and Kari started to come around. Opening their eyes they saw Beelzemon talking to an unfamiliar digimon. They also noticed that Daemon was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" Davis asked as he helped them up.  
  
"I think so. Who is that Beelzemon is talking to?" said Kari.  
  
"And for that matter what happened to Daemon?" added TK.  
  
"I don't know. Hey Beelzemon who's your new friend?" asked Davis.  
  
Beelzemon smirked. "Maybe you two ought to de-digivolve."  
  
Sakuyamon nodded. Kari, Davis, and TK stared in shock as the mysterious split into two very familiar forms. Rika and Renamon! Rika couldn't help but grin at the looks on her friends' faces.  
  
* * *  
  
"Incredible. Azulongmon knew that Gallantmon was Takato's mega from, but he never told me that something like this could happen." Said Gennai.  
  
Tai nodded. "I don't think Takato knew that this could happen either."  
  
Cody and Ken came running up to where Tai and Gennai were sitting. A look of panic was on both of their faces.  
  
"Tai we just got an e-mail from Sora. They ran into Megidramon." Said Ken.  
  
Tai paled. He knew that Sora was going out with Matt now, but he still cared for her. The thought of her being in immediate danger galvanized Tai into immediate action. Grabbing his d-terminal Tai quickly e- mailed Kari. If they were going up against Megidramon then they had better have every one there.  
  
"Looks like rest time is over. Gennai, hopefully we'll talk after this." Tai said.  
  
Gennai nodded. "Good luck my friends."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Rapid fire!" Rapidmon said firing his missiles.  
  
The attack hit Megidramon dead on, but when the smoke cleared Rapidmon couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"No way! He's not even scratched!" exclaimed Rapidmon.  
  
"Well let's see how he likes this, Metal Wolf Claw!" replied MetalGarurumon.  
  
Once again the attack seemed to have no effect on Megidramon. Henry frowned, the situation was definitely not good. None of the cards he had with him would help either. 'Just how are we supposed to stop this thing?' Henry wondered.  
  
"Megiddo Flame!"  
  
The attack engulfed both MetalGarurumon and Rapidmon. When it ended both digimon had been reduced to their rookie forms.  
  
"Gabumon! Terriermon!" Matt and Henry cried as they picked up their partners.  
  
"We have to get out of here." Said Henry.  
  
"Anybody want a lift?' TK asked as Pegasusmon flew overhead.  
  
"TK be careful, Megidramon is extremely powerful." Mimi shouted.  
  
Nefartimon flew next to Pegasusmon.  
  
"Think we should try the Golden Noose?" she asked.  
  
"It's worth a try." Pegasusmo said.  
  
The two flying digimon swooped down directly on either side of Megidramon. As they did so a golden noose appeared between them. The noose caught Megidramon off guard, forcing him to the ground. Seeing their chance Stingmon and Digmon attacked the downed virus.  
  
"Looks like we made it just in time." Said Tai.  
  
"Your timing needs a bit of work though Tai." Sora said.  
  
Tai didn't have time to argue with Sora as Digmon and Stingmon were thrown past them by an even more enraged Megidramon. Rika and Renamon stepped out in front of the group. It was time to bring Takato back to his senses and Rika planned on being the one to do it.  
  
"I think its time I knocked some sense into Takato's head. Ready Renamon?" asked Rika.  
  
Renamon merely nodded. There was no doubt in her mind what it was Rika planned to do.  
  
"Then let's get our goggle head back. Bio-merge activate!" Rika said with determination.  
  
Bio-merge Digivolution!  
  
Renamon bio-merge to.  
  
Sakuyamon!  
  
"Oh wow." Breathed Tai.  
  
"I don't believe it. I see it and I don't believe it." Said Matt.  
  
Megidramon glared at Sakuyamon as she slowly approached him. With a feral growl the monstrous dragon launched itself at the female mega. Sakuyamon reacted quickly. Jumping out of the way she launched her Amethyst Wind attack. Megidramon seemed to almost calm down under the attack's influence.  
  
Desperate to get Takato back to his old self Sakuyamon did something that surprised everyone, including Megidramon. She hit Megidramon on the head with her staff. The digidestined and tamers sweat dropped. That had been unexpected.  
  
"Snap out of it goggle head! This isn't you. I want the old Takato back. I don't care if you are angry, this creature is not you. So come back to me, I want to see the boy I love again." said Sakuyamon.  
  
Then to the disbelief and amazement of the others the most incredible thing happened. Megidramon glowed brightly with a golden light. The light seemed to come from the very heart of Megidramon. Everyone watched in awe as Megidramon reverted back to Takato.  
  
"Takato!" Sakuyamon said as she caught the falling boy.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..  
  
Howling Wolf: oh god yes! Finally I have this chapter finished. Takato is back now, but what lies in store for him next. And how will he handle the guilt of Megidramon's actions. Find out in the next chapter: The Devas Return.  
  
*1: I don't know if I described Renamon's digivolution to Sakuyamon correctly. I am after all working mostly from memory. 


	13. The Devas Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters.  
  
THE DEVAS RETURN  
  
BY HOWLING WOLF  
  
Digital World, Southern Quadrant...  
  
Or perhaps we should say what's left of the Southern Quadrant. The quadrant was now barely recognizable mostly due to the over whelming damage done by the Chaos.  
  
Zhuqiaomon looked out over the remains of his quadrant in anger. With the catalyst all the digimon in the quadrant could have become megas. The Chaos would never have been able to advance so far in the digital world, but Zhuqiaomon's plans had been for naught. The catalyst had been kidnapped, taken to Azulongmon's quadrant. And Azulongmon had still not returned the catalyst yet.  
  
"Curse you Azulongmon! The Chaos spreads faster everyday. If his chosen can not find the catalyst then perhaps it is time I sent my devas. After all they are far more trust worthy than humans are." Said Zhuqiaomon.  
  
Before Zhuqiaomon stood five digimon warriors most loyal to him. The sight saddened Zhuqiaomon slightly. Once his mighty devas numbered a dozen. That was before the digimon tamers, before the half-breed Gallantmon. The thought of Gallantmon caused Zhuqiaomon's anger to rise even more.  
  
"Go my devas! Bring back the catalyst and if you should encounter Gallantmon destroy him!" Zhuqiaomon commanded.  
  
The devas bowed and left. Zhuqiaomon paid little them little attention. His thoughts were once again focusing on the Chaos. 'It can not be allowed to continue its destruction.'  
  
Digital World, Eastern Quadrant...  
  
1. * Takato's P.O.V. * *  
  
I groaned as I opened my eyes in what felt like weeks. That was odd in itself. The other strange thing was that I was lying flat on my back. I started to sit up only to see Rika staring at me. To my mind she resembled an angel. For the first time I wondered if I might be in heaven. I quickly tossed that idea away as pain began to rack my body. Of course I didn't say anything about the pain at first, no my first words were.  
  
"An angel, most definitely an angel."  
  
This just earned me an even more worried look from Rika. You know I've never really seen such emotion on her face before. I kind of like it.  
  
"Takato are you okay?" Rika asked me.  
  
I smiled weakly at her. Am I okay? Now there's an interesting question. Considering the pain I am feeling right now the urge to say no is strong. But I don't. After all there's no point in worrying Rika any more than necessary.  
  
1.  
2. * Normal P.O.V. * *  
  
Rika frowned as Takato smiled at her. She had seen him wince when he had tried to sit up. Surely Takato didn't think that he could hide his pain from her?  
  
"Rika I'm alright, okay?" Takato said again.  
  
Rika looked at him totally unconvinced. "Let's just see what a second opinion has to say about that shall we? Hey Joe take a look at Takato will you?"  
  
While Joe was examining a protesting Takato, Tai for the first time noticed that everyone in Rika's group looked like they had been through a small war. Even Davis looked more subdued than normal.  
  
"What happened to you guys Kari?" asked Tai.  
  
"We had a little run with Daemon before we got your email." Said Kari.  
  
Yolei looked over at Ken worriedly. If Daemon had attacked one of their groups then he could very well attack them right where they were now. Most of the other digidestined seemed to come to the same conclusion.  
  
"Tai perhaps we should return to the real world before anything else happens." Said Cody.  
  
"You are going nowhere human!" a voice growled.  
  
The digidestined looked up at a nearby cliff to see a strange looking dog digimon. Henry raised his d-arc at the new digimon.  
  
"Hmm. Chatsuramon. Exalted Beast. Ultimate level. His attacks are Howl of the Heavens and Treasure Mallet." Henry said.  
  
"Exalted Beast? Wasn't that what the other devas were?" asked a weary Takato.  
  
Rika groaned. "Great. We have to deal with these guys still. What do you want dog breath?"  
  
Chatsuramon growled angrily. "Give us back the catalyst human. We know that it was brought to this quadrant, now return it."  
  
"Dude we can't do that even if we wanted to. Calumon was deleted by Lady Devimon." Said Davis.  
  
Chatsuramon did not seem to be phased by this news. It was as if the deva knew something that the digidestined did not.  
  
"Foolish human I can feel the power of the catalyst amongst you. Now return it us or suffer our wrath." He said.  
  
The digidestined looked at each other in confusion. They truly did not know what Chatsuramon was talking about. Even Rika and Henry did not understand just what it was that the deva had revealed to them. But one person did understand. Takato closed his eyes as he thought back to when Calumon had been deleted. He had accidentally downloaded Calumon's data before it had faded away. It had been a pure reflex action. At the time Takato had never questioned why he had suddenly had the energy to digivolve to his mega form.  
  
But now he began to wonder if perhaps it had been more than just his anger that had given him his burst of energy. 'Could I have used Calumon's power back then?' wondered Takato. Standing up the goggled headed tamer slowly walked up towards Chatsuramon. Impmon watched as his friend walked over to the dog deva worry evident on his face. An identical look was on Rika's face as well.  
  
"Why are you after Calumon anyway?" asked Takato.  
  
"That is not any of your concern human. Now where is the catalyst?" snarled Chatsuramon.  
  
Tai had had enough of this. He didn't know why this digimon was threatening them and he didn't really care. Agumon looked up at his partner. Tai nodded as they stepped forward.  
  
"We can't let you have the catalyst. Calumon isn't even with us now." Said Tai.  
  
This only angered the deva even more. How dare these humans lie to him. Not have the catalyst with, hah. Chatsuramon could feel the catalyst's power emulating from within their group. In fact the power seemed to be coming from, no it was not possible. The catalyst power was coming from that accursed half bred. Angrily Chatsuramon turned on Takato.  
  
"What have you done to the catalyst half breed?" he demanded.  
  
Before Takato could even answer Chatsuramon was rammed into by Wargreymon. Stepping between Chatsuramon and Takato, Wargreymon readied himself for battle.  
  
"That is enough!" Azulongmon said.  
  
Both digimon looked up in the sky to see the digimon sovereign flying over them. Chatsuramon merely growled at yet another interruption of his mission. The digidestined and tamers watched in awe as Azulongmon turned his attention to Takato. Takato began to sweat under Azulongmon's steady glaze. Finally Azulongmon spoke.  
  
"So this is the tamer that has had Zhquiamon so upset. Greetings to you, young one. Hmm, I see. Digidestined please take this boy and his friends back to the real world. I wish to talk with Chatsuramon privately." Azulongmon.  
  
"Uh sure." Tai said confused.  
  
He wasn't the only one, but the digidestined knew better than to argue with a chance to get back to their homes. Takato wasn't really sure what was going on but he knew that whatever it was, it concerned him. Unfortunately for Takato he would have to wait before he got any answers. Since at that moment Takato's body finally gave in to all the stress it had been under. The last thing Takato heard was Rika screaming his name as the darkness claimed him.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Howling Wolf: Heh, it's getting rather interesting isn't. Takato is not going to get any peace in the real world either in the next chapter so until next time. 


	14. Catalyst Reborn part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters.  
  
CATALYST REBORN PART 1:  
A NEW MODE FOR GALLANTMON  
BY HOWLING WOLF  
  
Takato found himself running from several shadowy figures. Every way Takato turned more shadows appeared. Takato felt a wave of panic as the shadows revealed themselves to be digimon. Horribly twisted and deformed digimon that surrounded Takato in every direction.  
  
"What do you want from me?" asked Takato.  
  
A single word seemed to echo from all of the digimon. A word that made Takato shiver in fear.  
  
"Murderer! Murderer!"  
  
"What? No! I haven't killed any one." Protested Takato.  
  
"Liar! Killer, destroyer! You shall pay for your crimes. We will never allow you to have peace."  
  
"Aghhh!" Takato screamed waking up.  
  
Gasping, Takato looked around him wildly. For a moment Takato did not recognized where he was. Slowly though he realized that he was back in the Kamiyas' apartment. Sweat ran down Takato's body as he tried to regain some control of his breathing. It had just been a dream, a really intense dream.  
  
The room was suddenly thrown into chaos as Rika, Henry, Tai, and Kari came rushing inside. Seeing Takato was awake Rika instantly glomped him. Henry merely smiled, glad that his friend was back with them.  
  
"Uh, Rika how did I get here? The last thing I remember doing was talking to Chatsuramon." Asked Takato.  
  
"You fainted goggle head. I could believe it either. I mean you can face Daemon without flinching, but put you with a deva and you faint. Honestly." Teased Rika.  
  
"Chatsuramon let us go without a fight?" questioned Takato.  
  
Tai shook his head. "No. It was Azulongmon that let us go. He said something about wanting to talk to that Chatsuramon in private."  
  
The Digital World...  
  
Chatsuramon glared at Azulongmon in pure distain. He had been so close to recapturing the catalyst for lord Zhuqiaomon. But now thanks to Azulongmon's interfering that humans had once again escaped the devas' righteous anger. Luckily his fellow devas were already in the real world. They would search out these so called 'tamers' and bring the catalyst back to the digital world.  
  
"Azulongmon why do you interfere with our mission? Without the catalyst the chaos is sure to destroy the digital world." Said Chatsuramon.  
  
"I am well aware of the threat the chaos posses to us. However a new complication has arisen besides that of Daemon." Said Azulongmon.  
  
"It doesn't matter. We devas, shall do what you and your digidestined should have done. And that is bring back the catalyst no matter what!" Chatsuramon said.  
  
Watching Chatsuramon walk away, Azulongmon sighed. Now he had three things to worry about. And at the top of them was what would happen when Takato learns the truth about Megidramon. 'And heaven help us when he does.'  
  
The real world, Southern Quadrant...  
  
Yamaki watched the news with little interest. It had been a week and there still had not been any word from Henry or any of the others. He and the monster makers were getting extremely worried. Needless to say that he wasn't popular with Rika's family at the moment either.  
  
Sitting home at his apartment was something Yamaki was not used to doing. But until they heard something from the tamers there was nothing anyone could do at the moment. Shaking his head Yamaki turned his attention to the stack of data that sat in front of him. Dolphin had said that he thought something strange was happening to the digital world and he wanted Yamaki's opinion. Reading over the data Dolphin had recorded Yamaki frowned. It had to be wrong, it just wasn't possible. Going over the data carefully Yamaki knew that it was no mistake. Something strange was happening to the digital world alright, it was being destroyed.  
  
Real World, Eastern Quadrant...  
  
Kazu and Kenta had decided to spend their time in the Eastern Quadrant exploring. It was hard to believe that they were now in their favorite TV show. Although seeing all this was exciting, the real reason Kazu and Kenta were wandering the streets was to take their minds off Takato.  
  
Kazu would never admit it but seeing his friend turn into a huge drooling monster of destruction had scared the shit out of him. He did not even want to think what Kenta thought about the whole situation. In fact at the moment Kazu didn't want to think period.  
  
Like Kazu, Kenta had walked in complete silence. Stuffing his hands into his jacket Kenta jumped as he felt something move against his hand. Quickly he pulled his hands free. A small pink flying digimon popped out of his pocket, causing Kenta to shriek.  
  
Kazu looked over at his friend annoyed. "Hey duffus what's wrong? Whoa! Where did that digimon come from?"  
  
"My jacket pocket, and there was this as well." Kenta said holding up a d-arc. "I think he's my partner."  
  
"Oh man that's just not fair. How come you get a digimon before I do?" complained Kazu.  
  
Kenta looked at his new partner with a frown. He was thrilled to have his own digimon, but Kenta did not recognize the type of digimon his partner was. Holding up his new d-arc Kenta watched as the digimon analyzer told him what he wanted to know.  
  
Marinangemon, Level: Mega, Attacks: Kahuna Waves.  
  
This digimon might be small, but it packs quite a punch.  
  
Kenta grinned widely at the now even more shocked Kazu.  
  
"He's... He's a..." Kazu stuttered dumbly.  
  
"He's a mega. I have a mega digimon for my partner." Kenta finished for his friend.  
  
Before either of them could decide what to next a digital field covered the street black they were standing on. Nervously the two slowly backed away. Even though they now had a digimon with them both boys knew that digital fields could mean trouble.  
  
A few blocks away Davis and Veemon were on their way home when they saw a strange fog appear out of nowhere.  
  
"Veemon where did this fog come from?" asked Davis.  
  
"I don't know Davish. But it feelsh really weird. Itsh almost like we're in the digital world." Veemon said.  
  
Davis looked at his friend in surprise. He had never heard of such a phenomenon before. Deciding to investigate the fog Davis stepped forward with Veemon quickly following. They had not taken five steps when Davis bumped into Kenta and Kazu.  
  
"Oaf. Hey watch it." Kazu said before seeing whom it was he and Kenta had backed into.  
  
"Kazu its Davis and Veemon." Said Kenta.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" asked Davis.  
  
Kenta looked around quickly. "Right now we're trying to get out of this digital field."  
  
This caught Davis' attention. He and the other digidestined had heard Takato's description of what a digital field was, but Davis never thought he would actually see one. His awe was soon forgotten as Davis realized that Kenta and Kazu kept looking around nervously.  
  
A loud crash caused all five to jump. Kazu looked to his left where the noise had come from. A large figure was coming towards them. As the figure came closer Kazu realized that it was two digimon instead of just one.  
  
Davis could help but gasp as he saw an Andromon crash into the ground before de-digivolving into Guardromon. Kazu rushed over to the injured digimon.  
  
"Hey are you all right?" asked Kazu.  
  
The Guardromon made no reply except to push Kazu out of the way as lightning struck the fallen digimon.  
  
"Hey!" Kazu shouted as a rooster like digimon flew above them.  
  
"Who is that?" asked Davis.  
  
Veemon shook his head. The digimon didn't look like anyone he had seen before. Kenta raised his d-arc and frowned when all he got was static. But after a minute the digimon's data appeared.  
  
Sinduramon-Exalted Beast, Level-Ultimate data type, Attacks-Positron Pulse and Puyavaha. Watch out for this digimon's shocking personality.  
  
Kenta couldn't believe it, another deva! One that was getting ready to attack his best friend. Kenta's face suddenly became serious.  
  
"Marineangemon!" Kenta said.  
  
The small mega nodded as he rushed forward. Not to be forgotten Davis digivolved Veemon to his champion form.  
  
Back at the Kamiyas' apartment...  
  
Takato rested his arms on the back of the chair he was sitting in as he stared at Rika. Rika merely returned his stare. Tai kept looking back and forth between the two of them. He couldn't believe how stubborn Takato was being.  
  
"Come on Takato tell me." Said Rika.  
  
Takato shook his head. "No. It was just a nightmare Rika. I'm fine."  
  
"Than it must have been some nightmare. We all woke up to your screaming. I thought you were being murdered!" snorted Rika.  
  
Takato paled at Rika's choice of words. An assortment of images from his dream flashed through Takato's mind. Suddenly shivering Takato gripped the chair's back hard.  
  
Tai and Rika both noticed Takato's reaction and looked at their friend in worry. Rika was especially worried; she had never seen Takato so pale. Except during the time Devimon had tried to take over Takato's body.  
  
"Hey Takato are you all right?" asked Tai.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Takato said taking a deep breath.  
  
Rika kept staring at Takato in concern. Although he had regained some of his color back Takato still looked ill. Before she could get Takato to admit the truth Kari came rushing in from the balcony.  
  
"Tai there's a strange fog covering a block of the city." Kari said.  
  
The word fog caught both Takato and Rika's attention. "Fog." They both said at the same time. Both were thinking the same thing, a digital field!  
  
"Think it could be another deva?" asked Rika.  
  
Takato shrugged. "I don't know, but let's hope not."  
  
"Um excuse me but what are the two of you talking about?" asked Kari.  
  
"Well we think that the fog you saw might be a digital field." Said Takato.  
  
"And if it is then that means one or more of the devas might come through it." Added Rika.  
  
"How do you know it couldn't be some other digimon and not a deva?" Tai asked.  
  
"Simple, only digimon from the Southern Quadrant can use the digital field to enter the real world." Said Takato.  
  
Rika looked at her boyfriend in surprise.  
  
"How did you know that Takato?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, Rika, I just do. The knowledge must have come from when I merged with Guilmon." Takato said with a shrug.  
  
"Well let's go check out this fog. Renamon." Rika said.  
  
Renamon silently appeared next to Rika. Before Rika could leave the apartment Takato grabbed her arm.  
  
"Wait a minute Rika. We can get there a lot quicker if we take Grani." Said Takato.  
  
"Good idea goggles, let's go." Agreed Rika.  
  
And once again back to the idiot squad...  
(Davis, Kenta, and Kazu: Hey!)  
  
Sinduramon laughed as he saw the two digimon that had come to challenge him. Did these two really think that they could challenge him, a deva?  
  
Exveemon and Marineangemon stood before the deva firmly. Behind them Kazu was attempting to help Guardromon stand back up.  
  
"Positron Pulse!"  
  
Marineangemon quickly countered with his Kahuna Waves, effectively blocking Sinduramon's attack. Exveemon quickly followed up with his V- Laser. Sinduramon easily dodged Exveemon's attack. Davis growled. Without Ken and wormmon, Exveemon couldn't dna digivolve to Paildramon. He looked over at Kenta, surprised to see the young tamer desperately searching through his deck of digimon cards. Finding one he liked Kenta quickly slashed the card through his d-arc.  
  
"Digimodify! Power activate!"  
  
Marineagnemon felt his power increase and he cast a grateful look at his tamer. Kenta merely nodded.  
  
"Hey Kazu are you alright?" asked Kenta.  
  
"Yeah but I think this big lug needs to be rebooted." Kazu replied.  
  
"Don't worry about him human. In a moment it will be over for all of you." Sinduramon said as he flew up in the air above them.  
  
"I don't think so. Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon said as he jumped down off Grani.  
  
Rika watched Gallantmon land on the ground before nodding to Renamon. She had no intention of letting Takato having all the fun of beating up the current deva. 'I hope this thing works here.' Rika thought as she grabbed her d-arc.  
  
"Bio-merge activate!" Rika shouted.  
  
At first nothing happened but then a beam of light struck Rika's d- arc. Renamon looked down at where the light had come from. What she saw surprised her. Gallantmon's figure was dimly glowing. Before Renamon could draw Rika's attention to this the bio-merging process kicked in.  
  
Renamon bio-merge to .... Sakuyamon.  
  
Sakuyamon landed next to Gallantmon grinning. Sinduramon looked at the new arrivals and frowned. He had barely manage to dodge Gallantmon's attack. The odds for this battle had definitely gone out of his favor. Despite this Sinduramon was not about to let himself be defeated.  
  
"Are you going to kill me too, murderer? If so think carefully before you do. You might delete me but I'll make sure that your friends go with me." Said Sinduramon.  
  
Gallantmon paused at Sinduramon's words. What did the deva mean by murderer? Was he speaking of the other devas that he and the other tamers had deleted? Sakuyamon saw the indecision in Gallantmon's eyes and made her move. Placing herself between Sinduramon and the others Sakuyamon raised a shield.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Gallantmon.  
  
Sinduramon laughed. Did the fool really not know about the chaos he had caused in the digital world? Then perhaps a small victory for his fellow devas could be won after all.  
  
"What I mean, killer, is that you rampaged through the digital world until your friends were able to stop you." Sinduramon said.  
  
"You are lying." Growled Gallantmon.  
  
"Am I? Then ask the digidestined. But you'll have to ask the ones that aren't about to die!" Sinduramon said turning on Sakuyamon.  
  
However the shield Sakuyamon created held against his attack. But Gallantmon noticed none of this his mind was in turmoil over what the deva had just said. He couldn't really remember anything after Lady Devimon deleted Calumon. In fact the only thing Gallantmon did remember after that was waking up to see Rika standing over him. Rika, she wouldn't lie to him about something so important would she?  
  
"Gallantmon what are you doing? My shield won't last much longer against this over sized chicken!" shouted Sakuyamon.  
  
Inside her data sphere Rika watched Gallantmon worriedly. Now was not the time for Takato to find out about what he had done in the digital world. 'Please Takato keep it together until I can explain what happened to you.' She thought.  
  
"My friends would never lie to me about such matters deva." Gallantmon said as he powered up his lance.  
  
"Perhaps, but this time you are wrong. Now watch as I destroy your so called friends. Positron Pulse!"  
  
The attack struck Sakuyamon's shield and danced around it while Sakuyamon struggled to keep her shield maintained. Suddenly Sakuyamon dropped to her knees as her shield began to shimmer. Gallantmon saw this and rushed forward unaware of the eyes that followed him from behind.  
  
"Lightning Joust!"  
  
This time the attack hit Sinduramon directly deleting him. However Gallantmon was unprepared for the attack that hit him from behind.  
  
"Venom Axe!"  
  
The attack struck Gallantmon right his back causing the mega to fall to his knees. Before he get back up a large snake digimon wrapped its tail around Gallantmon's neck and began squeezing. Struggling to get free Gallantmon found his strength slowly beginning to fade.  
  
"Gallantmon!" Sakuyamon screamed dropping her shield. "Let him go you oversized piece of shoe leather!"  
  
Sandiramon merely hissed at her. As far as the snake deva was concerned the only thing that mattered was making Gallantmon unable to continue fighting. Once that was done it would be a simple matter to take the hybrid back to the Southern Quadrant.  
  
Sakuyamon stalked menacingly towards Sandiramon. She could see that Gallantmon had already quite struggling to break free. As she neared them Sakuyamon gasped as she saw Gallantmon glow and then revert back into Takato. Sandiramon looked down at the human he now had in surprise. This had certainly been a surprise. But it would certainly make his mission more easier.  
  
"How convenient. It looks like I shall be fulfilling my sovereign's commands." Said Sandiramon.  
  
Quickly making his escape Sandiramon slivered off deeper into the digital field. Feeling a cold dread enter her, Sakuyamon followed closely behind. She turned to others for just a moment.  
  
"I'm going to follow snake boy. You guys go back and let the others know what happened." She said.  
  
Davis, Kenta, and Kazu watched their friends disappear into the digital fog. Once again Kenta and Kazu had a feeling that they had failed to help their friend Takato.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Howling Wolf: I decided to make this a two part chapter. The second part is already in the works so I should have it posted soon. In response to some of your reviews the remaining devas as of now are Sandiramon, Chatsuramon, Majiramon, Kumbhiramon, Vikaralamon, and Antylamon. Most of whom shall be making an appearance in the next chapter. And don't think Takato is out just yet. Because the next chapter will reveal a secret that not even the devas could have forseen. 


	15. Catalyst Reborn part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters.  
  
CATALYST REBORN PART 2  
BY HOWLING WOLF  
  
""= normal talk ''= thoughts ~~= telepathy and Tamer/digimon talk after bio-merging  
  
Sandiramon hissed in annoyance as he carried his prisoner. Glancing backwards Sandiramon saw the outline of a figure following him. In the distance the figure could just be made out to be female. 'Blasted woman doesn't she ever give up?' Sandiramon thought to himself. If this kept up he would have to stop and fight. Increasing his speed, Sandiramon failed to notice that his captive was starting to wake up.  
  
Takato groggily opened his eyes. They widened as Takato realized that he was dangling from a spear. 'Oh not again.' He thought. How many more times was he going to get kidnapped? Well enough as enough, it was time for this prisoner to escape.  
  
"Rock Breaker!"  
  
Sandiramon's eyes widened in surprise as Takato's hands morphed into claws covered in flames. The attack shattered Sandiramon's spear causing Takato to drop to the ground. Takato quickly rolled away as soon as his feet hit the ground.  
  
"Ok let's see how you handle this. Pryo Sphere!" Takato said forming a fireball between his hands.  
  
The fireball hit Sandiramon's tail leaving it slightly singed. Sandiramon hissed in anger. How dare this half breed strike a deva such as himself. It was time that the hybrid learned his place. Takato's eyes widened as he watched Sandiramon come barreling straight at him. 'Oh uh. This isn't what I planned.'  
  
Sakuyamon frowned, where had that boyfriend grabbing snake gone to? She couldn't believe that Sandiramon had managed to get so far ahead of her in such a short amount of time.  
  
Inside a sphere of data within Sakuyamon Rika frowned.  
  
~Any ideas Renamon?~ Rika asked.  
  
~No. The digital world is too vast for us to continue our search on our own.~ Renamon's voice replied.  
  
Rika sighed. She knew that her friend was right but she didn't have to like it. About to turn around Rika gasped as she felt a powerful energy nearby.  
  
~What was that?~ she asked.  
  
~It felt like a digimon digivolving, only weirder. Hmm. It sounds like a fight is going on. Rika do you think it could be...~  
  
~Takato! Let's go.~  
  
Without further hesitation Sakuyamon flew off to investigate.  
  
Speaking of which, let's return to our favorite goggle head...  
  
Sandiramon frowned in frustration. The hybrid had so far proven more than difficult to recapture.  
  
"Blasted half breed stay still." Sandiramon hissed.  
  
Takato shook his head. "And let you capture me again? Forget it. Pryo Sphere!"  
  
Unlike the previous time Takato aimed his attack at the ground in front of Sandiramon. The sudden explosion of dirt blinded Sandiramon long enough for Takato to take advantage with his own tail.  
  
Sakuyamon watched the little skirmish go on for a minute amused. She couldn't help but notice how cute Takato looked with a tail in his human form. Shaking her head, Sakuyamon decided that it was time she stepped in on this battle. After all she still had to pay Sandiramon for kidnapping Takato in the first place.  
  
"Spirit Strike!"  
  
The three fox spirit like attack soared down on Sandiramon. The snake deva could only stare in horror as he was deleted. Takato looked confused for a minute as he tried to figure out what had just happened.  
  
"What no thank you?" Sakuyamon asked.  
  
Takato looked at her confused for moment before he realized something.  
  
"Rika? That is you isn't it?" he asked.  
  
Sakuyamon nodded. "Its me all right Takato."  
  
"H...how? I mean you look great, but..." Takato managed before blushing.  
  
Sakuyamon chuckled. "I forgot I hadn't told you about Renamon and I finally being able to go mega."  
  
Takato blinked. "What do you mean you and Renamon?"  
  
Sakuyamon glowed for a minute before splitting back into Rika and Renamon. Takato just stared amazed at what he had just seen. A human and digimon had merged together to form a powerful digimon and were still able to become their separate selves. Was this what he and Guilmon might have been able to do had Devimon not tried to take over his body months earlier?  
  
Rika smiled to herself at Takato's shocked expression. It was nice to know that she could surprise the goggle head once in awhile.  
  
"Its called bio-merging Takato. I think that only those with d-arcs are actually able to do it. Renamon and I were the first to reach mega this way. As far as I know Henry hasn't gotten there yet." Said Rika.  
  
Takato nodded absently. "Rika, do you think that if Guilmon was still around that we might have been able to bio-merge as well?"  
  
"Without a doubt, Takato. But don't go all depressed on me. Even though pineapple head isn't here you and he still managed to go your mega form." Rika said sensing Takato was starting to get depressed.  
  
"Thanks Rika. I guess we should try to get back to the others now, huh?" smiled Takato.  
  
"The question is how. I mean we don't know where any of the digi ports are. And I don't think we can go back the way we came either." Said Rika.  
  
The Real World...  
  
Tai frowned as he and the others listened as Kazu and Kenta finished their tale. The older digidestined couldn't help but groan at finding out that Takato had gotten kidnapped once again. It seemed that Takato was making a habit of getting caught by the enemy.  
  
"So Rika went after them?" asked Henry.  
  
"That's what I'm telling you guys. I bet you anything that Rika has already rescued Takato and they're now on their way back." Said Kazu.  
  
"I'd still feel better if we were goin' after them." Grumbled Impmon.  
  
"I wouldn't worry too much about them Impmon. From what I've seen Takato and Rika can handle themselves pretty well." Matt said.  
  
Impmon snorted. "Then you haven't known goggle head long enough. Look what's happened to him since we got here. I won't feel better until there aren't anymore devas around to try to take Takato to their sovereign."  
  
Henry could silently agree with what Impmon had said. Of course even if they were able to settle every thing with the devas and Daemon there was still the matter of somehow getting back to their home in the Southern Quadrant. Henry really wished that his father or Yamaki could get a message to him.  
  
"Tai is there any chance that Gennai or Azulongmon might be able to help Takato and Rika get back to the real world?" asked Kari.  
  
"I hope so Kari, I really hope so. After all we don't even know which area of the digital world they wound up in." Tai answered.  
  
The Digital World...  
  
Takato, Rika, and Renamon had been walking for some time when a huge shadow descended on them. Takato looked up to see Azulongmon looming over them. The goggled headed hybrid couldn't help but stare at the Eastern Quadrant's guardian. Rika looked over at Takato and just sighed. She had forgotten that before the Devimon incident Takato had been a die hard digimon fan.  
  
"Greetings children. I did not expect to see you back in the digital world so soon." Azulongmon said.  
  
"I didn't have much choice in the matter." Takato muttered.  
  
Azulongmon chuckled. "Ah yes, the devas. I am afraid they are very loyal to your Quadrant's guardian. However they will not disturb you while you are in my presence."  
  
"That's nice to know. I don't suppose that you could get us back to the real world, huh?" asked Rika.  
  
"Unfortunately I am afraid I can not. But your friend can." Said Azulongmon.  
  
Takato blinked. Was Azulongmon talking about him? Sure he could several things because of what he was, but even he couldn't create gates between the worlds.  
  
"Uh, excuse me Azulongmon you don't mean me do you?" asked Takato.  
  
"Indeed I am young Takato. Your absorption of Calumon's data has meant that the catalyst powers are now within you. As such, you will find that you will be capable of many things now." Azulongmon said.  
  
Takato looked down shamefully. "I didn't even mean for it to happen, it just did."  
  
"And I am most thankful that it did. For had you not downloaded Calumon's data, then the power of the catalyst would have been lost forever." Azulongmon said.  
  
"Just what is so special about the catalyst?" asked Rika.  
  
"The catalyst is able to cause any digimon to digivolve. No matter what the conditions that digimon might be in. This is why the devas have been after you." Answered Azulongmon.  
  
"If this is true then how come I haven't felt this power inside me?" questioned Takato.  
  
Before Azulongmon could answer Takato's d-arc began glowing brightly. Taking it of his belt Takato looked down at it confused. Ever since his transformation into a human digimon hybrid Takato had never really used it much. A sad smile formed on Takato's face as he looked at his d-arc. The device was one of the few connections he had left to his former partner.  
  
Rika could not decide what to say to cheer Takato up. She was about to say something when Chatsuramon landed in front of them.  
  
"Treasure Mallet!"  
  
The attack sent Renamon sprawling backwards. Rika rushed her partner's side. Looking over her shoulder Rika saw that Takato was simply glaring at Chatsuramon. 'What are you doing Takato?' Rika thought.  
  
"Chatsuramon what do you think you are doing?" demanded Azulongmon.  
  
"Stay out of this Azulongmon. I will fulfill my duty to my sovereign." Said Chatsuramon.  
  
Takato gripped his d-arc as he glared at Chatsuramon. HE was sick and tired of the devas coming and hurting his friends. The devas were after the catalyst, but they were unaware that Takato was now in possession of that power. A power that Takato had no idea how to use.  
  
~I can help you.~  
  
Takato blinked. He could have sworn that he had just heard a voice. Then he noticed something else. He was moving while everyone else was standing still. What was going on?  
  
~I can help you Takato Matsuki.~  
  
"Who are you?" asked Takato.  
  
~I am what is left of the digimon known to you as Calumon.~  
  
"Calumon? How can you help me?"  
  
The voice was silent for a moment before answering.  
  
~I can show you how to use the catalyst power that is within you. To do so you must digivolve to a new form.~  
  
Takato frowned. "What do you mean a new form? I thought I could have only one form."  
  
~Your new form will look very similar to your old one. The only difference is that in this new form you shall be able to use the catalyst's power.~  
  
"What do I need to do?" Takato asked.  
  
~Simply say catalyst evolution. Your d-arc will know what to do. After that you shall have to find your own answers.~  
  
The voice faded away leaving Takato wondering he had actually heard it at all. Suddenly Takato watched every thing around him begin to move once again.  
  
"Human I want the catalyst. If you value your companions' lives you will come with me back to the Southern Quadrant." Said Chatsuramon.  
  
"Chatsuramon I will not remain still while you threaten my friends. If you want the catalyst so badly then you got it. Catalyst evolution!" Takato said.  
  
A sphere of data appeared on Takato's hand. Taking his d-arc Takato scanned the data with it.  
  
Catalyst Evolution...  
  
Takato glowed as he transformed in to his mega form of Gallantmon. He then glowed even brighter as second transformation began to take place. Gallantmon's armor shifted as it became more streamline. The white color of Gallantmon's armor changed to silver. His lance became slightly larger as it shifted it's position from his hand to his forearm. Gallantmon's cape split in half and form two large angel wings that had a red hue.  
  
Rika couldn't help but gasp at Gallantmon's new form. Even Renamon agreed with her tamer's reaction. Gallantmon had been impressive before, but now. Now he was simply amazing.  
  
Chatsuramon was unimpressed with Gallantmon's change. Arrogantly he attacked with his Treasure Mallet only to be surprised when Gallantmon merely dodged it. Gallantmon's lance swung down until it was pointing over his fist. He pointed it at Chatsuramon. The lance split open to reveal a hidden canon.  
  
"You've threaten your last human and digimon Chatsuramon. Lightning Blaster!" Gallantmon said.  
  
Chatsuramon's eyes widened as a massive blast of energy left the lance directly for him. The blast completely consumed the deva not even leaving a lingering trace of his data.  
  
Rika blinked she had never dreamt that Takato could have that kind of power. It looked as though he could take on Daemon by himself. Gallantmon raised his lance which was once again closed and slashed at the air.  
  
"Dimensional Door!" The slashed widened into a door.  
  
"What is that?" asked Renamon.  
  
"A doorway between worlds it seems." Azulongmon said.  
  
Gallantmon nodded. "Step through and you shall find yourself back in the real world."  
  
Rika grinned. "Well what are we waiting for then?"  
  
"Nothing at all. Ladies first." Answered Gallantmon.  
  
Rika and Renamon nodded. Caustiously they walked up to the doorway. Taking a deep breath Rika stepped through. She was followed by Renamon and lastly Gallantmon. Azulongmon watched them leave, a sense of impending fate flowed through him. He had just witnessed some thing that no other quadrant guardian had before witnessed. The rebirth of the catalyst of evolution. 'Good luck children, I have a feeling that you shall need for your future battles.'  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Howling Wolf: Hah! And there you have it folks a new form of Gallantmon created just for this fic. Anyway this will be my last up date for quite sometime. Due to my other my other projects it will be at least a month before the next chapter is up. If any of you are interested in seeing what my new Gallantmon looks like, I hope to have an image of it posted on MediaMiner.org.  
Anyway join us next time for the final confrontation with the devas. And Henry finds a new connection to home as his little sister Suzie joins him in the Eastern Quadrant. 


	16. Fall of the Devasteaser

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters.  
  
FALL OF THE DEVAS  
BY HOWLING WOLF  
  
Rika stepped through the doorway Gallantmon had created and was met with the sensation of falling. The feeling was similar to what you might experience when on a rollercoaster. Closing her eyes Rika hoped that the sensation would soon pass.  
  
When it finally did pass, Rika open her eyes to see that they were now back in the real world. Behind her Renamon watched worriedly for Gallantmon to appear. He did so a second later de-digivolving back to his human form. Takato gasped as he dropped to his knees.  
  
"Takato are you all right?" Rika asked as she helped him stand back up.  
  
Takato shook his head to clear it. That portal he had made had drained a lot of energy out of him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay. I don't think that I'll be doing that again for a while. C'mon we better get back to the Kamiyas'. The others are probably worried about us by now." He Said.  
  
At the Kamayias' apartment Impmon was pacing around in the living room. When ha had found out what had happened to Takato he had wanted to flambé' Kazu and Kenta. Luckily for them Henry was there so the rookie virus let the two idiots alone.  
  
Outside Leomon and Jeri were looking out over the city when Leomon suddenly stiffened. When Jeri asked what was wrong Leomon pointed at a section of the city that was now covered in fog. Jeri's eyes widened.  
  
"Is that a digital field?" asked Jeri.  
  
Leomon nodded. "Yes, a very large one at that."  
  
"What do you think will come out?"  
Leomon looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.  
  
"Judging from the digital field's size it could be one large digimon or several small ones." He said.  
  
Henry suddenly stuck his head outside.  
  
"I think you two had better come inside to see this." He said.  
  
Confused at the urgency in Henry's voice the two came back inside to find all of the digidestined and tamers gathered around the TV.  
  
"Henry what is going on?" Jeri asked.  
  
"A news report just came on." Henry said pointing to the television. On it a news reporter stood off to the side of a panicked ridden street.  
  
"And it is pandemondeum out here on the streets. The chaos is believed to be caused by several digimon that have suddenly appeared." The reporter said.  
  
Before the reporter could continue her report a dog type digimon in blue purplish armor leapt in front of her and attacked the camera. Static filled the TV screen. For a moment everyone in the room just stared at the now blank TV screen in complete surprise. Then Tai spoke.  
  
"That was Chatsuramon. I'll bet anything that those other digimon are the rest of the devas as well." Tai growled.  
  
"We better get down there before any more people get hurt." Said Sora.  
  
Elsewhere in the city Rika, Takato, and Renamon were on a rooftop trying to figure out what to do now. They had been on their way back to the Kamiyas' apartment when Chatsuramon and his friends had appeared. The crowd around them had panicked when the large pig digimon began trashing the streets. Luckily Renamon was able to get Rika and Takato up onto the roof of a nearby building.  
  
Southern Quadrant, the real world...  
  
Yamaki cursed as he entered Hypnos. He had spent the last few days going over the data that Dolphin had given him only to come to the same result every time. Somehow the digital world was slowly being deleted. The thing that was bothering Yamaki now was that he could not find out the reason why.  
  
"I only hope that Takato and the others aren't in the digital world right now." He muttered.  
  
Although he did not show it, Yamaki was extremely worried about Takato. The young tamer had been through quite a bit before he had been kidnapped.  
  
At his desk Janyu Wong absently patted his youngest daughter's head as he waited for Yamaki. He along with the rest of the monster makers had gone over Dolphin's discovery. None of them had been able to find any errors. Janyu only hoped that Yamaki might have found something. Otherwise it meant that his son Henry and his friends might now be dead.  
  
"Don't worry Janyu I'm sure your son and the others are alright." Babel tried to reassure her friend.  
  
In the digital world of the Southern Quadrant...  
  
Antylamon watched in worry as her master Zhuqiaomon used his Blazing Helix attack against the chaos. The attack had bought them some time but not much. Only this small space of the digital world still existed thanks to the spreading chaos. Antylamon frowned at the gate structure that she had stood guarding since its construction. 'Lord Zhuqiaomon said that this gate was vital to the survival of our world. I do not understand. He sent all of my brethren after the catalyst and yet I must remain here. Is the gate some how connected to the catalyst?' Antylamon wondered.  
  
Zhuqiaomon watched as the chaos simply reformed from his attack. He knew that this battle was hopeless. After Zhuqiaomon had sent his devas after the catalyst the other sovereigns had returned to their own quadrants to prepare their own last stands. Now only he, Antylamon, and a few handful of digimon still existed in the Southern Quadrant. This quadrant was nearly finished but Zhuqiaomon could still try one desperate act that might save the other quadrants.  
  
"Antylamon activate the gate." Zhuqiaomon ordered.  
  
"Are you sure that it is wise to do so?" she asked.  
  
"Do not question me! Once activated the gate shall use the power of the human world to create a bridge to Azulongmon's quadrant and link to the catalyst that is still there. Now do as I command!" Zhuqiaomon said.  
  
Antylamon nodded fearfully and stepped into the gate's archway to activate it. The gate hummed with power as several data streams suddenly collided with the gate. Zhuqiaomon watched as the gate used the data streams to bridge the human world with the Southern and Eastern quadrants of the digital world. 'For once the humans will actually help in the survival of our world.'  
  
Back in Hypnos Suzie wondered from her father's side as a bright light caught her attention. The light was silver and rainbow colored. It seemed to be coming from out side through one of the mirrored windows.  
  
Walking over to the window Suzie saw several small white creatures flying in the light. Suzie smiled as she reached out and tried to touch them.  
  
Janyu looked down to see Suzie was no longer standing next to him. Looking around the room frantically he saw her reaching out for one of the windows. There was something about the window that seemed wrong to Janyu. At that precise moment every computer in Hypnos went crazy.  
  
"Riley what the hell is going on?" demanded Yamaki.  
  
Riley shook her head. "I have no idea sir. All of our computers seem to be displaying the same thing. I think it might be some sort of program."  
  
"Suzie!" Janyu's cry caught the attention of everyone in the room.  
  
Yamaki was the first to see what had caused Janyu to shout. The window Suzie was standing in front of had become see-thru. Suzie herself was now starting to fade from view. Reacting instantly, Yamaki made a dash for the window. 'I will not allow another innocent to be dragged into this.' Yamaki thought as he grabbed Suzie by the waist.  
  
However all that served to do was to have Yamaki dragged along with Suzie on their strange journey. The Monster Makers stared at the now normal window. Janyu fell to his knees.  
  
"No, not Suzie as well. Please not Suzie and Henry." He whispered.  
  
Back to the digidestineds' world...  
  
The digidestined and tamers arrived at the street where the devas had appeared and simply stared at what they saw. A huge pig digimon the size of Godzilla was slowly making its way to them. Henry quickly checked his d- arc.  
  
Vikaralamon: Exalted Beast, Ultimate level. His attacks are Boar Bog and Fusion Ball.  
  
"Jeez look at the size of that thing." Said Davis.  
  
"No kidding. We'll have to attack with all of our digimon at once." TK said.  
  
Henry nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Kazu, you and Kenta see if you can find either Rika or Takato. And take Impmon with you."  
  
"What, no way! Besides how do we know chumly isn't in the digital world right now?" protested Kazu.  
  
"Think about it Kazu. The devas would never come to the real world unless Takato was already here." Said Kenta.  
  
"Your friends are right. The devas would not have bothered to come here if they already had the catalyst in their hands." Agreed Leomon.  
  
Kazu sighed in defeat. "Yeah fine, let's get going Kenta."  
  
Henry looked down at Impmon. "Try to keep those two out of trouble will you."  
  
Impmon gave Henry a grin and a nod before running after his new charges.  
  
Takato in the meantime was staring at the sheer size of Vikaralamon. He couldn't believe how big the deva was.  
  
"Well what do we do now?" he asked Rika.  
  
Rika snorted. "Simple Goggles, we go mega and roast that pig."  
  
Takato suddenly noticed a shadow flying over them. The shout of "Flaming Arrowheads!" was the only warning the two had before the roof exploded. Looking up Takato saw a dragon digimon floating above them. The digimon ignored Rika and kept its attention focused solely on Takato.  
  
"Great another deva." Takato muttered as he pulled out his d-arc.  
  
Majiramon: Exalted Beast, Ultimate Level. His attacks are Flaming Arrowheads and Vedaka.  
  
"Surrender catalyst." Majiramon said.  
  
"I don't think so. Pryosphere!" Takato said launching his rookie attack.  
  
Majiramon easily dodged the attack. However he was unprepared for the sudden attack that hit him in the back. Turning, Majiramon saw an angry Sakuyamon standing there clutching her staff.  
  
Down on the streets below a bright light flashed revealing two very confused humans a very puzzled digimon. Yamaki let go of Suzie as he looked around. They appeared to be in the middle of a city instead of Hypnos. Where were they and how had they gotten there? Suzie was less worried about their situation than Yamaki. When she saw the dazed Antylamon she let out a squeal.  
  
Antylamon watched in confusion as the small human hugged her leg. 'Why is she not scared of me?' Antylamon wondered. She had not time to wonder further as the sound of an explosion caught her attention.  
  
"What the hell?" Yamaki growled as he too turned to watch the battle happening on top of one of the nearby buildings.  
  
Takato took advantage of Majiramon's distraction to digivolve to his own mega form. Together Sakuyamon and Gallantmon made short work of Majiramon. After Majiramon had been deleted Gallantmon noticed two familiar faces down on the street. 'Yamaki and Henry's little sister Suzie. What are they doing here?'  
  
Unnoticed by every one a rat digimon watched the two humans with Antylamon with a sneer. Kumbhiramon did not know why Antylamon was in the company of the humans but as far as Kumbhiramon was concerned it just meant that he had two easy targets to attack. Kumbhiramon leapt straight for the human child only to have Antylamon move the child out of harm's way.  
  
"Antylamon, why did you interfere? These humans are our enemies." Said Kumbhiramon.  
  
"I know, but to attack a child Kumbhiramon. Surely we do not have to sink to such levels?" said Antylamon.  
  
"Bah all humans are our enemy. Now stand aside so that I may destroy these two." Kumhiramon said.  
  
Yamaki watched the byplay between the two devas as he slowly and carefully began backing himself and Suzie away. Unfortunately Kumbhiramon noticed the sudden movement and grinned.  
  
"Deva Clone!" he cried splitting himself into five copies. Yamaki swore mentally as the Kumbhiramons formed a circle around him and Suzie. Keeping Suzie behind him Yamaki waited for the rat deva to make the first move. Four of the copies leapt into the air at the same time only to be deleted by a blast of energy. Surprised Yamaki looked up to see Gallantmon standing on a rooftop.  
  
"Deva leave my friends alone." Gallantmon said as he jumped down to street level.  
  
"You may stop me Gallantmon but I shall take one these humans with me!" the last Kumbhiramon said jumping directly at Suzie.  
  
Gallantmon realized that he was never going to make it in time when the unexpected happened. Kumbhiramon landed several feet away from Suzie and stared at Antylamon in complete shock.  
  
"T...Traitor. How could you betray your sovereign for one of these filthy humans?' Kumbhiramon asked as he slowly deleted.  
  
"To kill a child that has done nothing to us is wrong. However I will face the sovereign for the judgment of my actions." Antylamon said.  
  
Gallantmon slowly walked up Antylamon until he stood between her and Suzie. Antylamon tensed waiting for the knight to strike her down. However Gallantmon merely nodded at her. He then bent down at Yamaki and Suzie.  
  
"Are you two all right?" he asked.  
  
"Yes thanks to this deva. Takato where are we?" Yamaki said.  
  
"I think that's a story for later on. C'mon Gallantmon we still have an oversized pork chop to deal with." Sakuyamon said as she jumped down to the ground.  
  
Yamaki looked at Sakuyamon with a frown. He could not understand why this digimon's voice sounded familiar to him. Yamaki was certain that he had never met this particular digimon before. Sakuyamon saw the way Yamaki was looking at her and smirked.  
  
"What's the problem shades? Don't you recognize me?" she grinned.  
  
"I don't think that we have ever met before." Yamaki replied carefully.  
  
Gallantmon shook his head. "Save the twenty questions for later you two. I think we're going to have bigger things on our hands soon."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Howling Wolf: Here it is the finished version of chapter 16. Tune in next time for Zhuqiaomon's Folly. 


	17. Zhuqiaomon's Folly

1Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters, so suing me is pointless.

** CONNECTIONS REVEALED**

**ZHUQIAOMON'S FOLLY**

**BY HOWLING WOLF**

Vikaralamon slowly marched through the city streets. His sheer size making him an intimidating sight for any who saw the pig deva.

A few blocks away the digidestined couldn't believe the damage that this single digimon was causing. After Impmon, Kazu , and Kenta had gone off to find Takato and Rika, Henry had suggested that the digidestined split up.

It took some time to finally decide who would go where. In the end it was decided that the older digidestined would deal with Chatsuramon while Henry and the others dealt with Vikaralamon.

"Oh man that is one mean pig." said Davis.

Henry could only nod. Taking this deva down was not going to be as easy as the others.

"All right guys this is it." said TK.

Pegasusmon and Nefertimon took to the air and formed their Golden Noose attack. At first it looked as though the were managing to push Vikaralamon back. With a massive snort Vikaralamon retaliated.

"Boar Bog!"

The thick blackness launched from Vikaralamon's mouth engulfing both Nefertimon and Pegasusmon. TK tried to pull himself free but he was having very little success.

"Ugh. What is this stuff? Pegasusmon can you get free?"

Pegasusmon shook his head. "No. I'm completely stuck. And it looks like Kari and Nefertimon are in the trouble as us."

"Pityful digimon for trying to stand in the way of a deva you shall suffer the consequences. Fusion Ball!" said Vikaralamon.

The ball of energy headed straight for the digidestined. Scattering they dove for cover as the ground exploded. Henry coughed as he tried to see through the smoke and debris.

Next to him Cody was checking on Armadillomon. The rest of the digidestined were emerging as well. However Henry paid little attention to them, he stared fixedly at Vikaralamon. The tamer knew that it was going to take a new plan to take this particular deva down.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Yolie.

"I think so. Well Except for Kari and TK." replied Davis.

"Stingmon see if you can cut them free." said Ken.

Stingmon nodded. Flying up to his trapped friends he attempted to free them from their sticky predicament.

"Spiking Strike!"

TK let out a sigh of relief as he and Kari were cut free.

"Nice work Stingmon, thanks." called Kari.

The Digital World...

Azulongmon flew around checking his quadrant for signs of the Chaos. He had felt the disturbance when Zhuqiaomon had created a bridge between the Southern and Eastern quadrants. The link had not lasted long, but Azulongmon feared that it might have been long enough. _'Curse you Zhuqiaomon, first you endanger our recovery of the catalyst with your war against humans. Now you may have given the Chaos the chance to come here.' _Azulongmon thought angerily.

The Real World...

Yamaki found that he could not stop sneaking glances at Sakuyamon. There was something about the female digimon that was familiar to him. Yamaki just wasn't certain why.

Unaware of Yamaki's staring, Sakuyamon looked over at Gallantmon. There was still the question of the deva in their midst.

"Just what are we going to do about rabbit ears here?" Sakuyamon asked.

Gallantmon did not answer her. In truth he was not sure what to say. On the one hand there was the experience from the previous devas. And on the other Antylamon had saved Suzie and Yamaki's lives. Whatever decision he came to, Gallantmon knew that he needed make one quickly.

Antylamon tried her best to ignore Sakuyamon's question. Tried and failed, as the rabbit deva felt dread run through her. True she might have saved these two humans but it was obvious that Gallantmon and Sakuyamon had little in her.

"Antylamon wha's wrong?" asked Suzie.

"Nothing is wrong Suzie." lied Antylamon.

Yamaki frowned at her. "She's worried about what we're going to do with her."

Suzie's eyes widened. "They aren't gowng to delete you are they? Don't w'rry I won't let them."

Before either Sakuyamon or Gallanmon could reply a small pink glowing orb dropped into Suzie's hands. As soon as Suzie touched it the orb burst revealing a pink d-arc. With a squeal Suzie launched herself at her new partner.

All three digimon stared at the little in disbelief. They had not thought someone Suzie's age could become a tamer. _'Oh man Henry is going to kill me.' _Gallantmon thought to himself.

Elsewhere...

Kenta and Kazu had spent the last thirty minutes running through the streets for Takato. Behind them Impmon was trying to catch his breath. So far they hadn't had any success in finding their missing friend.

"Kazu I think we're lost." said Kenta.

"Gee you think Kenta? I wish we hadn't left Guardamon back at the Kamiya's apartment. Hey Impmon which way do you think we should go?" asked Kazu.

Impmon shook his head. At this point it didn't matter to him which direction they went in. All he wanted to do was find Takato and hopefully get a shot at the over sized piece of bacon that the digidestined were facing.

"Dark Shot!"

Kenta and Kazu's eyes widened in terror as the missile headed straight for them. Closing their eyes the two waited for the inevitable. Suddenly a large figure grabbed the two boys and jumped out of the way.

Opening his eyes Kazu saw that he and Kenta were being held by a large leather clad arm. _'Huh, Beelzemon?'_

"Are you two all right?" asked Beelzemon.

"Y...Yeah, thanks." said Kazu.

"Uh guys? I think I just found the digimon that attacked us." Kenta said as he pointed a shaking finger.

Looking over where Kenta was pointing Beelzemon saw a Skullgreymon. Seeing the other digimon the Skullgreymon let out a growl and began charging at them.

Beelzemon drew one of his guns but before he could fire a large rabbit digimon attacked the crazed Skullgreymon.

"Bunny Blades!"

The attack was quick and effective. The Skullgreymon deleted with an agonized yell of pain. Unsure if their mysterious rescuer was actually a friend or foe Beelzemon kept his gun trained on her. Kenta remembering his d-arc, point the device at the new digimon. The result he got was not what he hoped for.

** Antylamon- Exalted Beast, Ultimate level. Watch out for her Bunny Blades attack.**

Kenta lowered his head in defeat while Kazu let out a groan. This was just what they needed now, another deva. Beelzemon's reaction was different to his two human companions. He merely grinned and raised his gun.

"Say goodbye bunny-rabbit." he said.

"Beelzemon stop!" shouted Gallantmon.

Beelzemon looked over at him. "Eh, goggles? Do you know the trouble that caused us!"

Gallantmon simply lowered his head slightly. He had known that his friends would be worried about him and Rika.

"Uh I hate to interrupt but we still have a pig deva to deal with." said Kazu.

"Hmm. Does anyone know what happened to Chatsuramon?" asked Takato.

That caused Beelzemon to frown. Now that it had been brought up the demon lord could not recall seeing the dog deva at all.

The Digital World...

Chatsuramon growled as he paced around. He and Vikaralamon had just started to terrorize the humans when Zhuqiaomon summoned him. Now Chatsuramon found himself waiting for his sovereign to show.

"Sovereign why have you summoned me back?" asked Chatsuramon.

Way up in the sky Daemon chuckled quietly. It was truly amusing to watch one of the twelve vaulted devas to lose his patience. Even more amusing was that Chatsuramon had no idea of what was in store for him.

"Master can I have this one?"

Daemon nodded. It would be good for his new servant to gain more strength.

"By all means, but Zhuqiaomon and his brethren are to be mine." said Daemon.

"Of course master."

Chatsuramon was growing impatient, why had the sovereign summoned him here? The question had crossed Chatsuramon's mind several times already. The answer that he received was not what the dog deva had in mind.

"Darkness Water!"

Chatsuramon howled in pain as the attack hit him. Growling at his sudden attacker Chatsuramon released his own attack. "Treasure Mallet!"

Transforming into a giant hammer Chatsuramon swung himself at MarineDevimon. The aqua virus merely laughed as he grabbed the hammer and smashed it into the ground. Stunned Chatsuramon transformed back. Before he could move MarineDevimon wrapped him in his tentacles.

"How lovely all your precious data and its all mine!" laughed MarineDevimon.

"Release me at once!" demanded Chatsuramon.

That merely made MarineDevimon laugh even louder.

"Oh no, I can't do that. After all I have new trick I so want to try on you. Frozen Ice!"

Chatsuramon's eyes widened as his body became covered in ice. As the ice totally in cased him MarineDevimon crushed the frozen deva and absorbed his data.

"Ha hah ha. What fun that was. All that lovely data so nicely frozen." cackled MarineDevimon.

"What have you done to my servant?" Zhuqiaomon demanded.

"Oh what he did was nothing to what I am going to do to you." Daemon said floating behind the sovereign. "Hell's Inferno!"

Zhuqiaomon felt the attack rip through his already weakened body. An anguished scream was all that was left of the virus sovereign. Daemon let a chuckle as Zhuqiaomon's data floated around him. What a marvelous way of permanently disposing of one's enemies. Oh how he could not wait until he faced the digidestined again. And once he had absorbed Takato Matsuki there would no force capable of stopping him.

Daemon absorbed the floating data and turned to MarineDevimon. He would let the digidestined take care of the remaining devas. With them and Zhuqiaomon out of the way Daemon could now begin his own attack on the real world.

To Be Continued...

Howling Wolf: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted. Between work and moving into my new apartment I've been swamped the last few months. Hopefully it won't take as long for the next chapter. Until then don't forget to read and review.


	18. Daemon's Reign of Vengence

Disclaimer: I do not Digimon or any of its characters.

**DAEMON'S REIGN OF VENGENCE**

**BY HOWLING WOLF**

The digital world…

Daemon laughed wickedly as he loaded Zhuqiaomon's data. Already the demon lord could feel his strength increasing. Grinning behind his cloak Daemon knew that the time to extract his revenge had come at last.

"Come MarineDevimon, I think it's time to pay our respects to the digidestined." Said Daemon.

The two viruses left unaware of the small pink blob that was behind them. Sensing that a possible meal had escaped the small blob slowly began to eat away at the surroundings. Growing as it did so.

The real world, Southern Quadrant…

The monster makers had spent all of their time trying to find out why both Yamaki and Suzie had vanished. The closest theory they had was Shibumi's suggestion that they had gotten caught in some sort of bridge between the two worlds. However the attempts to get any information from the digital world had been unsuccessful.

"I just don't understand it. We should be able to get at least a small idea of what's going on." Janyu muttered as he typed furiously at his computer.

Elsewhere…

"Tai I think we might have a problem." Said Izzy.

Tai frowned. "What is it Izzy?"

"I just got an e-mail from Yolei. Vikaralamon managed to get away from them. She wants to know if we've taken care of Chatsuramon yet." Said Izzy.

Letting out a sigh Tai ran his fingers through his hair. The older digidestined had had no luck in finding Chatsuramon.

"Hey Izzy tell Yolei and the others that I'll be joining them as soon as I can." Replied Tai.

"Uh Tai is that a good idea?" asked Joe.

"I'm the best one to go. If we all go Chatsuramon might show up some where else." Said Tai.

Izzy wanted to argue but he knew that Tai had a point. All of them going to fight Vikaralamon could be exactly what chatsuramon was waiting for.

"Just be careful Tai. These devas don't seem to care if they anybody." Said Izzy.

Grinning Tai nodded as he and Agumon ran off.

Vikaralamon continued to march through the city. Those annoying digidestined of Azulongmon's had merely slowed him down slightly. However the pig deva wondered where his remaining fellow devas were.

"Hey pig breath!"

Stopping, Vikaralamon stared in surprise at the human that was standing in front of him. An Agumon standing near the human made Vikaralamon snort. Another digidestined interfering with Lord Zhuqiaomon's plans.

"Step aside digidestined. I must fulfill the commands of my sovereign." Said Vikaralamon.

Tai shook his head. "No way. If you keep going than innocent people could hurt."

Enough was enough, as far as Vikaralamon was concerned. He could waste no more time. The human and his pet digimon were an obstacle that could no longer be tolerated.

"Fusion Ball!"

Barely dodging the attack Tai gripped his digivice. _'Guess talking is out then.'_ He thought. Nodding to Agumon Tai held his digivice high.

Augmon warp digivolve to...

Quickly Agumon morphed through his different stages until he reached his mega level.

...Wargreymon.

"All right piggy, the pork stops here." said Wargreymon.

Tai shook his head. There were times when he wished Agumon didn't hang around Veemon and Davis so much.

"Boar Bog!"

Unlike the previous encounter with the younger digidestined, Vikaralamon's attack did not even slow Wargreymon down. Using his Great Tornado attack Wargreymon spun around at incredible speed and cut through the thick bog and straight towards Vikaralamon.

"N...No you can't!" Vikaralamon screamed as Wargreymon ripped right through him.

Wargreymon shook his head in regret as behind him Vikaralamon exploded into data.

"Good job buddy. And it looks like Davis and the others are about to arrive." said Tai.

In the distance Wargreymon could see the younger digdestined running towards them. Above them unnoticed, Daemon and MarineDevimon appeared from the digital world.

_'Oh yes the perfect digidestined to begin my revenge with.' _Daemon thought evilly. _'And with the new digidestined as witnesses as well.'_

"I shall take care of these pest. MarineDevimon I shall leave the tamer Jeri to you. With her captured the other tamers will be too busy to aid the digidestined." said Daemon.

Davis couldn't help but grin as he and the others ran towards Tai and Wargreymon. It looked like Vikaralamon hadn't expected to run into a mega.

"Looks like Izzy got my e-mail huh, Cody?" said Yolie.

"Yeah. But I wonder if he and the others have found Chatsuramon yet." said Cody.

"Don't worry about it Cody. They probably already dealt with him." commented Davis.

Above them on their own digimon, TK and Kari smiled as they listened to their friends argue. However none of them were prepared for what happened next.

"Evil Inferno!" the attack headed straight for Wargryemon and Tai.

Acting quickly Wargreymon pushed Tai out of the way just as the attack hit him. Struggling to get up Tai's eyes widened with fear as he saw Daemon holding an unconscious Agumon by the neck.

"Agumon!" cried Tai as he tried to stand.

"Ah, digidestined of courage. Did you lose something? Perhaps this pathetic digimon that you call a partner." sneered Daemon.

"Let him go!" shouted Tai.

Daemon gave Agumon's neck a slight squeeze. he demon lord was enjoying the rage that was playing across Tai's face.

Giving in to his anger Tai leapt at Daemon only to get Agumon tossed back into him.

"Tai!" cried Kari.

The other digidestined had been shocked by daemon's sudden appearance as well. Hey were racing to their friend's aid when Daemon turned to face them.

"Ah the digidestined. How delightful, now I won't have to look for you. Especially you Ken."

Ken shuddered. It had been his effort that had allowed the digidestined to trap Daemon in the first place. A fact it seemed that Daemon hadn't forgotten.

"Don't even think about it! Fire Rocket!"

Daemon stepped to the side just as Flamedramon's fist hit the ground. Flamedramon quickly recovered and went into a spin kick. Only to have his leg caught by Daemon.

"Hey leggo!" growled Flamedramon.

"Certainly. Evil Inferno!"

Flamedramon crashed into the ground and reverted back to Veemon. Daemon hovered over the knocked out rookie.

Henry had kept back from the others. He was uncertain how wise it was to attack daemon without a plan. It was obvious to him that none of their digimon could handle Daemon on their own.

Terriermon hopped off Henry's head. He was rearing to get into the fight but for some reason Henry was keeping them out of the way. A fact that was beginning to annoy Terriermon somewhat.

"Come on Henry let's get in there." said Terriermon.

"None of your forms will stand up to Daemon, Terriermon." Henry tried to explain.

Terriermon looked at his tamer.

"Momentai Henry. He might still beat us. But if we don't try then Daemon will definitely win."

Henry sighed. _'Terriermon's right. Even if we don't stop Daemon. We still need to make a stand. The digidestined haven't given up yet so neither should I. But more than that we need to get involved in this fight, by bringing something that only we can!'_

As he finished that thought Henry caught sight of his d-arc glowing. Reading what was on the d-arc's screen Henry nodded to Terriermon.

"Bio-merge activate!" cried Henry.

Bio-merge Activation...

Terriermon bio-merge to...

Henry's d-arc exploded with a green light as Henry felt himself merge with Terriermon. A huge form soon began to take shape. It resembled Gargomon but it obvious that this digimon carried much more firepower.

...Mega Gargomon.

Yolie stare at the giant dgimon that now stood where Henry and Terriermon had once been. What she had just seen should have been impossible. A human and a digimon actually becoming one. And a giant one at that. She had seen digimon become larger after digivolving but Yolie had never seen a digimon this tall before.

"Oh wow." whispered Cody.

"Dude that guy is huge." Davis commented.

Even Daemon found himself slightly taken back by this new opponent. This lasted only for a moment though.

"Play with this. Power Pummel!" shouted Mega Gargomon throwing his fist into Daemon's face.

Overhead a news helicopter was capturing the most action that the city had seen for a while.

Elsewhere...

At the Kamiya apartment Jeri was going over her newly constructed deck when Guardromon called out to her.

"Oh dear. Jeri I think that you should come and see this."

"What is it Guardromon?" asked Jeri.

Guardromon pointed to the TV that he and Marineangemon had been watching. A video of the digidestined battling a frightening looking digimon could been seen. A newscaster was narrating off camera.

"As you can see several teenagers and their digimon are in the middle of a battle with a digimon that was spotted a couple of years ago."

Watching the video Jeri frowned. She could see Cody, Ken, and the other digidestined. But she could not see Henry.

"Where is Henry? I thought he was with them. And who is that big digimon?" she asked.

Leomon shook his head. "I do not know Jeri. However I know the other digimon. It is Daemon. Jeri quickly checked her cards. It was obvious that the digidestined were going to need help. What worried her more was that neither Henry nor Rika were with the digidestined.

"Let's go Leomon, they're going to need our help." Said Jeri.

"Jeri are you sure?" asked Leomon.

"I came to help my friends not to just watch them Leomon." Jeri said with a nod of her head.

However before they walked out of the apartment the door blew apart. The exploding wood caught Jeri and the others off guard. Maniacally laughing, a large figure entered the apartment.

To Be Continued…

Howling Wolf: I know it's been a while now but I finally got this new chapter done. Can I get off now? (reveals him being slowly being turned over an open fire)

Rika: Not yet. Impmon do you have the spices?

Impmon: Right here.

Howling Wolf: Oh come on this isn't funny. (keeps being turned) Guys… Guys!


End file.
